A Face do Mal
by Felipe Weasley Finnigan
Summary: Harry Potter/Britney Spears crossover. Quando uma estrela de Hollywood vem a Hogwarts, coisas misteriosas começam a acontecer. Agora Harry e seus amigos têm de arriscar a própria vida para salvar a escola de um perigo iminente.
1. O Novo Professor

- Você já se arrumou, moleque?   
Tio Válter estava nervoso como sempre, mas era fácil perceber sua felicidade em se livrar do sobrinho. Ia passar mais nove meses longe dele.   
Harry Potter desceu correndo as escadas. Apesar de já ter 15 anos, aparentava ser mais novo, devido ao seu porte físico. Sempre fora magricela, o que era muito proveitoso para seu primo Duda, que adorava bater nele. arry sempre apanhava. Isso era perfeitamente compreensível, pois Duda era gordo como um boi, e seu esporte preferido era bater nas pessoas.   
Com uma cara vermelha contrastando com os enormes bigodes grisalhos, Tio Válter pegou o malão com as coisas de Harry e levou-o até o carro.   
Depois que todos haviam entrado, Duda começou a brigar com Harry no banco de trás. Tio Válter, que já estava enojado por ter que levar Harry em seu carro novo da firma, tomou o partido do filho o tempo todo.   
Numa atmosfera tensa, eles percorreram todo o caminho até a estação King´s Cross. Tio Válter estacionou o carro e desceu, enquanto Tia Petúnia ralhava com Duda, que não parava de gritar que queria sorvetes.   
- Aqui está sua mala - disse Tio Válter, entregando a mala ao sobrinho, que acabara de sair do carro.   
- Pode deixar que daqui eu vou sozinho - disse Harry a Tio Válter, que fechou a cara.   
- Melhor pra você - retrucou ele, entrando no carro e fechando a porta. - Boa viagem.   
O carro arrancou e sumiu na curva.   
- Harry! Ei, Harry!   
O garoto olhou para trás, esperando ver um de seus melhores amigos, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. Mas não era nenhum dos dois.   
Quem estava gritando desesperadamente seu nome era um garoto de cabelos louro-cinza e olhos castanhos, bastante pequeno para sua idade. Seu nome era Colin Creevey, e ele era um grande fã de Harry. No ano anterior, Harry havia conhecido o irmão de Colin, Dennis Creevey, que também havia passado a admirá-lo.   
Dennis estava ao lado de Colin, também correndo na direção de Harry. Era extremamente parecido com o irmão; na verdade, os dois seriam idênticos, se Colin não fosse dois anos mais velho que Dennis.   
Colin agora estava no quarto ano, e Dennis no segundo. Harry sinceramente desejou que Colin tivesse amadurecido um pouco.   
- Ei, Harry! - disse Colin quando finalmente o alcançou. - Como você está, hein? Está tudo bem? Andou enfrentando Você-Sabe-Quem de novo durante as férias?   
- Hum... não, Colin, não andei - respondeu Harry, desinteressado.   
Dennis, então, começou a falar:   
- Deixa eu atravessar a barreira com você, Harry? Deixa, vai?!   
- Não, Dennis! - gritou Colin, irritado. - É comigo que ele vai atravessar.   
- Por favor, Harry, vai comigo! - insistiu Dennis, e Harry pôde ver uma lágrima nascer no seu olho.   
- Está bem, Dennis. Eu vou com você - disse ele, olhando para Colin, que pareceu entender a mensagem. "Pelo menos ficou mais esperto", pensou Harry.   
Harry postou-se ao lado de Dennis, enquanto Colin se juntava aos pais, que finalmente os haviam alcançado.   
O pequeno garoto respirou fundo e olhou para Harry, que disse:   
- Vamos!   
Eles correram, empurrando os carrinhos com as malas, até o muro que separava a plataforma nove da dez. Quando estavam chegando perto, aumentaram a velocidade e encostaram na barreira.   
Então, o cenário se modificou diante de Harry e Dennis. Onde não deveria haver nada além de concreto, abriu-se uma plataforma ferroviária completa, com um grande trem vermelho rodeado de fumaça, que tinha na locomotiva uma placa onde se lia: "Expresso de Hogwarts". A plataforma seria também comum, se não transitassem por ela pessoas vestidas com longos robes pretos, embaixo de chapéus pontudos. É claro que para elas nada havia ali de anormal, uma vez que todos os transeuntes daquela plataforma pertenciam à mesma sociedade. Eram todos bruxos.   
Logo atrás de Harry e Dennis, vieram Colin e sua mãe, seguidos por sua vez, pelo pai de Colin. Harry olhou para os lados, à procura de um sinal de Rony ou Hermione, mas não viu nenhum rosto conhecido. Então, observando melhor, viu um rosto que pensou reconhecer. Porém, antes que Harry pudesse chamar seu nome, Colin puxou-o de lado e disse:   
- Ei, Harry, preciso falar com você sobre o meu irmão.   
Harry ainda olhou para trás, na tentativa de localizar mais uma vez aquela face em meio à multidão, mas não teve sucesso. Ela havia desaparecido.   
- O que é, Colin? - perguntou Harry, frustrado.   
- Ouça: o Dennis está com sérias dificuldades nas notas. Ele simplesmente não consegue prestar atenção às aulas do Snape, nem às da McGonagall.   
"E não é o único", pensou Harry.   
- O problema - continuou Colin. - É que ele não aprende quando eu tento ensiná-lo. Estive pensando que talvez você poderia...   
- Hum... podemos conversar depois, Colin? Preciso ir.   
Sem esperar resposta, Harry se afastou de Colin. Tinha visto Rony e Hermione logo adiante, prestes a subir no trem.   
- Rony! Mione! - chamou Harry, correndo até eles.   
Os dois olharam para trás, surpresos.   
- Harry! - gritou Hermione.   
Harry os alcançou depois de muitos esbarrões.   
- Por que você não respondeu às minhas corujas? - perguntou Rony.   
- Você sabe muito bem por quê - respondeu Harry, aborrecido. Tio Válter havia trancado a coruja de Harry, Edwiges, numa gaiola durante todo o verão. O quarto onde Harry dormia tinha trancas nas janelas, de forma que Tio Válter teria de aturar os pios tristes da coruja durante a noite, mas pelo menos não haveria possibilidade de Harry se comunicar com "aquela gente" durante as férias.   
Harry então contou aos dois como havia tido o azar de cruzar com Colin.   
- O quê?! - se espantou Hermione. - Você acha que ele quer que você ajude o Dennis a estudar?   
- É - respondeu Harry, amargurado. - Eu nem conheço o Dennis direito. Só sei que é chato que nem o irmão.   
- Se você quiser -sugeriu Rony. -, nós podemos ajudar você a ajudar o Dennis!   
- É - concordou Hermione. - Aí tudo estaria perfeito!   
Harry sacudiu a cabeça, nervoso.   
- Não - falou. - Estaria perfeito se eu não tivesse cruzado com eles!   
Eles subiram no trem e andaram pelo corredor até encontrar uma cabine vazia. Eles se sentaram e abriram a cortina da janela.   
Ao ver a multidão de alunos que transitavam lá fora, Harry se lembrou de algo. Então, contou a Rony e Hermione quem havia visto por uma fração de segundo na plataforma.   
- Por que você não foi falar com ele? - perguntou Mione.   
- Eu não podia, aquele chato do Colin não queria me largar.   
- Não sei o que tem de extraordinário - disse Rony, revistando seus bolsos à procura de alguns sicles. - Ele é aluno também, natural que estivesse lá.   
- Eu sei - disse Harry, pensativo. - Mas eu nunca falo com ele, fiquei curioso para saber como estava.   
- Bom, se você quiser, depois podemos procurá-lo no trem. Ele deve estar por perto - disse Hermione.   
  
Alguns minutos depois, passou pela cabine deles a bruxa que vendia doces, com seu carrinho cheio de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, sapos de chocolate e outras delícias. Harry comprou três bolos e vários sapos de chocolate, além de três saquinhos de feijõezinhos. Dividiu tudo com Rony e Hermione. Rony quis pagar.   
- Não quero dinheiro - disse Harry. - Sua amizade vale muito mais do que estes doces.  
Rony ficou vermelho e sorriu. Hermione lançou um olhar de aprovação a Harry, satisfeita com sua atitude.   
Harry havia agido de forma gentil: o que mais falava na vida dos Weasley era dinheiro. Era uma família muito bondosa e simpática, e mereciam mais que ninguém a felicidade. Porém, o ouro deles mal dava para os livros da escola. Rony, no entanto, não gostava de se lembrar que era pobre, por isso Harry sempre tinha que inventar pretextos para pagar as coisas para o amigo.   
Depois que o trem já havia se afastado o suficiente da cidade, Harry, Rony e Hermione resolveram colocar as roupas de bruxo. Já trocados, ficaram conversando, até que Hermione se lembrou:   
- E o Simas, Harry? Você não vai falar com ele?   
Harry havia se esquecido completamente de que vira Simas Finnigan na plataforma nove e meia, e achava que de certa forma Rony tinha razão: o que havia de extraordinário?   
- Falar o quê, Hermione? "Oi, Simas, eu te vi na plataforma e fiquei curioso para saber se você estava vivo"? Ridículo.   
- Bem, Harry, foi você quem o viu e teria falado com ele se não fosse por Colin. Alguma coisa você ia dizer, não?   
- É normal - retrucou Harry. - encontrar uma pessoa por coincidência e perguntar como ela está. Mas não é normal procurá-la no trem só para perguntar isso! Além disso, ele deve estar com o Dino.   
- E daí? - indagou Rony, pondo na boca um sapinho de chocolate que sobrara.   
Harry não soube responder. Se alguém pudesse ler os seus pensamentos, o veria concluir que simpatizava mais com Simas do que com seus outros dois companheiros de dormitório além de Rony, Dino Thomas e Neville Longbottom. Mas não sabia o motivo.   
- Eu não vou falar com ele - decidiu. - Mas se encontra-lo novamente vou perguntar como ele está.   
O resto da viagem transcorreu sem problemas até a estação de Hogsmeade, onde os alunos desembarcaram. Rúbeo Hagrid, guarda-caça de Hogwarts e amigo de Harry, Rony e Hermione, começou a guiar os alunos do primeiro ano, enquanto os alunos veteranos foram levados até carruagens puxadas por algum animal invisível. Harry, Rony e Hermione acomodara,-se em uma delas e, como havia um lugar desocupado, ficaram esperando que entrasse mais alguém.   
E entrou. Inesperadamente, um homem grisalho, de nariz aquilino e rosto levemente severo embarcou na carruagem. Quando levantou os olhos, pareceu surpreso ao ver que havia mais gente lá.   
- Boa tarde - disse, embora já fosse quase noite. - Vocês são do quarto ano?   
- Quinto - disse Hermione interessada. - O senhor é professor?   
- Sou - respondeu o homem. - Meu nome é Keith Roberts. Leciono Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.   
Houve um silêncio constrangedor, e não foi sem motivo. O cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era freqüentemente abandonado e preocupado em Hogwarts, e não havia nenhum professor que ficasse mais de um ano no emprego.   
- Hum... - Rony ia dizer algo, mas se calou.   
Como se adivinhasse o que havia passado pelas mentes dos garotos, Roberts disse:   
- Não se preocupem, pretendo ficar mais de um ano em Hogwarts.   
Os três ficaram sem graça. Não queriam que o professor tivesse percebido seu constrangimento.   
Ficaram naquele silêncio desagradável até a carruagem se aproximar de Hogwarts. Mais bonito e pomposo do que nunca, o castelo parecia estar dando as boas-vindas aos alunos.   
As carruagens pararam. Hagrid, que ia na carruagem da frente, desceu e andou até uma grande e pesada porta de madeira, que estava a uns quatro metros à frente. Ao chegar, bateu.   
A porta começou a se abrir, e Harry pôde ver a professora de Transfiguração, Minerva McGonagall, dar algumas instruções ao guarda-caça. Ele foi até as carruagens e disse:   
- Podem descer!   
Todos desembarcaram, e então Hermione notou que Roberts era o único professor que tinha vindo com os alunos. Todos os outros provavelmente já estavam no castelo, preparando-se para a Cerimônia da Seleção.   
- Por que o senhor não está lá dentro? - perguntou ela.   
- Eu estava cuidando de um assunto - respondeu o professor. - Não se preocupe, Dumbledore explicará tudo na hora da Seleção.   
Os alunos foram entrando em fila, guiados por Hagrid, até chegarem ao Salão Principal, onde já estavam postas as quatro mesas das casas: Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Sonserina e Corvinal. Harry, Rony e Hermione pertenciam à Grifinória. Eles se sentaram, e Harry correu disfarçadamente os olhos pela mesa à procura de Simas. Não queria dar o braço a torcer para Hermione.   
Por fim o encontrou, lá no fim da fila que vinha em direção à mesa da Grifinória. Ele se sentou na ponta da mesa.   
Pensando em algo que tomou toda a sua atenção, Harry sentiu a Cerimônia da Seleção e o banquete que se seguiu passarem em segundos. Hermione e Rony, entretidos numa conversa sobre o professor Snape, não notaram a distração do amigo.   
Harry só saiu do se estado de torpor mental quando o diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, se levantou e disse:   
- Eu gostaria agora de dizer algumas palavras de sorte para este começo de ano.   
Harry ficou bem atento ao que ele diria a seguir. Estava curioso para saber qual era o assunto que havia feito com que o professor Roberts, que agora estava sentado à mesa dos professores, viesse com eles na carruagem dos alunos.   
- Este ano - começou Dumbledore. - será um ano diferente. Receberemos em nossa escola, provavelmente no mês de Outubro ou Novembro, uma visita muito ilustre.   
Um burburinho fez-se ouvir, como acontecia sempre que Dumbledore falava alguma novidade.   
- Quem será, hein?   
- Eu acho que é Você-Sabe-Quem!   
- Não seja idiota!   
- Talvez seja uma fada...   
- Essa visita - continuou o diretor num tom levemente mais alto, para que pudesse ser ouvido em meio ao que agora já era uma avalanche de comentários e suposições. - é uma pessoa muito especial, com um detalhe peculiar: ela é trouxa.   
A fala foi geral. Assobios de espanto e muitos comentários. Dumbledore, já irritado, disse:   
- Acontece que, mesmo sendo trouxa, ela sabe sobre nós bruxos. Eu quero que essa pessoa venha a Hogwarts porque estou tentando transforma-la em bruxa também. Não se preocupem, ela não revelará nada sobre nós. Eu e ela laçamos um pacto mágico. Eu sou o fiel do segredo dela, um segredo jamais revelado, então ela não se atreverá a comentar sobre o mundo mágico lá fora.   
Repentinamente, Dumbledore indicou Keith Roberts com o dedo e disse:   
- Esse é Keith Roberts, nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. É ele quem está cuidando dos ajustes com nossa visita especial. Afinal, tudo tem que ser perfeito para que ela seja transportada a Hogwarts. Teremos inclusive de usar uma poção especial nela, para que ela possa ver o castelo.   
- Como assim? - perguntou Harry para si mesmo.   
- Bem se vê que você não leu Hogwarts, uma História. O castelo é protegido por certos feitiços que fazem com que, aos olhos dos trouxas, ele seja apenas uma construção abandonada.   
Harry fingiu não ter ouvido Hermione. Detestava quando ela se intrometia em seus pensamentos e começava a falar de Hogwarts, uma História.   
Dumbledore ainda estava falando da visita, quando Simas fez a pergunta que estava entalada na garganta de todos os alunos.   
- E quem é essa visita?   
Dumbledore olhou para ele com seus óculos de aros dourados em forma de meia-lua, respirou fundo e disse:   
- É uma atriz muito famosa de Hollywood. Seu nome é Lucky Star. 


	2. O Irlandês

O burburinho foi geral.  
- Quem é essa? - perguntou Harry. Seus tios nunca o haviam levado ao cinema, por isso ele não tinha como conhecer Lucky.  
- É uma isuperstar/i - disse Hermione, num tom de desdém. - Apenas um rostinho bonito que conquistou a simpatia de algum agente. Não tem nenhum talento. Só mais uma farsa no cinema, não é, Rony?  
- O que é cinema? - perguntou Rony. Hermione se esquecera de que ele era de uma família de bruxos.  
Enquanto a amiga explicava para Rony sobre o que era o cinema, Harry se levantou e foi até a ponta da mesa, onde Simas estava sentado. Havia um lugar vazio ao lado dele, e Harry se sentou.  
- Oi, Harry! - gritou Simas surpreso, como se Harry Potter vir falar com ele depois do banquete de começo de ano fosse a coisa mais difícil de acontecer na face da Terra.  
- Oi, Simas. Eu o vi lá na plataforma, e... cadê o Dino?  
- Foi falar com o Neville - respondeu Simas, apontando para Dino Thomas e Neville Longbottom, que estavam a uns vinte metros de distância. - Você está no lugar dele.  
Harry ia se levantar. Simas completou depressa:  
- Mas ele vai demorar! Estão falando de quadribol.  
Se sentindo meio sem graça, Harry disse:  
- Bom, eu vi você lá na plataforma da estação. Ia te dar um oi, mas... hum... uns problemas me impediram de ir.  
- Problemas? - indagou Simas. Harry ficou envergonhado.  
- É... hã... um sujeito que não queria me largar.  
Simas não entendeu, mas fingiu entender. Mesmo assim, sua cara de quem havia entendido não foi muito convincente.  
- Então, né? - comentou Harry, constrangido, mexendo as mãos para não ficar sem fazer nada.  
- Pois é - respondeu Simas, sorrindo ao perceber o constrangimento de Harry. Ele sabia ser simpático, mesmo com quem não conhecia muito bem.  
- É, né?  
- Também acho.  
Foi Rony quem salvou Harry.  
- Harry! - gritou. - Vamos subir para o dormitório!  
- Você não vem, Simas? - perguntou Harry sem pensar.  
- Hum... vou esperar o Dino.  
- Está bem.  
Harry seguiu Rony sem olhar para trás.  
- O Dumbledore falou que dia a trouxa vem?  
- Não - respondeu Rony. - Acho que ele ainda não sabe.  
Eles subiram a escada e chegaram ao dormitório dos meninos. Seus malões já estavam lá, em cima das camas.  
Rony abriu sua mala e tirou de lá um livro.  
- O que você está lendo? - perguntou Harry, enquanto guardava suas meias no guarda-roupas.  
- Halloween, de Fabianna Bluhm. Trouxe para ler na viagem, mas esqueci.  
- Vou tomar um banho - disse Harry. - Estou muito cansado.  
Ele foi até o banheiro e fechou a porta. Virou-se e, quando viu o espelho, levou as mãos à boca para abafar um grito. Quando olhou de novo, já havia sumido. Agora, quem estava lá era o reflexo de Harry, boquiaberto e surpreso.  
"Mas eu vi", pensou ele. "Eu tenho certeza que vi".  
Harry vira, ou pensava ter visto, dois olhos no vidro do espelho. Olhos maus, olhos azuis que o encaravam fixamente  
Evitando olhar para o espelho, Harry tomou seu banho. Quando saiu, encontrou Rony lendo seu livro sobre a cama, e Simas organizando seus pergaminhos.  
- Ah, oi, Harry! - cumprimentou ele, animado.  
- Oi, Simas - respondeu Harry. Ele se vestiu e foi sentar-se na cama de Rony. - Você não ia esperar o Dino?  
- Ele vai ficar até tarde na sala comunal. Resolveu jogar xadrez de bruxo com o Neville.  
Harry virou-se para Rony.  
- Rony... eu... vi uma coisa no espelho - disse ele em tom baixo, para que Simas não ouvisse.  
Rony fechou o livro.  
- Como assim?  
- Dois olhos. Eu vi um par de olhos azuis, quase verdes, no espelho do banheiro.  
Rony se levantou e foi até o espelho. Quando voltou, disse:  
- Não tem nada lá.  
- Agora não tem. Foi muito rápido. Eu entrei para tomar banho... e vi.  
- Será algum dos fantasmas de Hogwarts?  
- Duvido - respondeu Harry. - Nenhum fantasma de Hogwarts, muito menos o Pirraça, tem aqueles olhos.  
- O que você acha que é, então?  
- Hum... bom, não sei. Mas pareciam olhos de mulher.  
  
Na manhã seguinte, no café, Harry e Rony preferiram não contar nada a Hermione a respeito dos olhos no espelho. Ela poderia implicar.  
- Qual é nossa primeira aula hoje? - perguntou Rony a ela, enquanto passava geléia numa torrada.  
- Transfiguração - respondeu Mione. - Espero que a Profª McGonagall esteja de bom humor hoje.  
Minerva McGonagall, professora de Transfiguração e chefe da Grifinória, era uma mulher extremamente rígida. Não admitia engraçadinhos.  
- Alguma notícia sobre a tal Lucky? - perguntou Harry,  
- Sim - respondeu a garota, como se não quisesse que o que estava dizendo fosse verdade. - Ela chega na semana que vem.  
Depois de passar por vários corredores que agora expunham alguns quadros novos, Harry, Rony e Hermione chegaram à sala de Transfiguração. A Profª McGonagall estava sentada à sua mesa, e se virou rápido ao ouvir os garotos entrando.  
- Olá, crianças - disse ela sorrindo. Sorrisos vindos da Profª McGonagall eram uma coisa muito rara.  
Aos poucos os alunos da Grifinória foram chegando e se acomodando em suas cadeiras. Depois que todos haviam entrado, a professora disse:  
- Neste ano, eu darei ênfases aos bruxos camaleônicos.  
- Ao quê?! - perguntou Simas. Ao ouvir sua voz, Harry se virou imediatamente para ele. Não tinha visto o colega chegar.  
- Bruxos camaleônicos - explicou McGonagall. - são feiticeiros que podem se transformas ino que/i ou iem quem/i quiserem, sem mesmo ter que usar a Poção Polissuco ou outros artifícios do tipo.  
- Já pensou? - disse Rony a Harry. - Poder se transformar em quem quiser? Eu faria a festa!  
- Em quem você se transformaria? - perguntou Harry.  
- Não sei... provavelmente viraria o Dumbledore. Aí demitiria o Snape e expulsaria Malfoy da escola.  
Draco Malfoy era um aluno da Sonserina que detestava Harry, Rony e Hermione. Vinha de uma família muito rica de bruxos, e adorava tirar sarro da pobreza de Rony, que não deixava barato - o que sempre resultava em brigas memoráveis.  
Então, a Profª McGonagall começou a falar sobre os bruxos camaleônicos.  
- Não é fácil identificar os que têm esse poder - dizia ela. - Mas são pessoas que, por se transformarem muito em outras, geralmente não têm personalidade própria.  
McGonagall explicou teoria durante toda a aula. Harry quase adormeceu.  
Quando o sino tocou, indicando o final da aula, Harry, Rony e Hermione se levantaram. Harry olhou para trás quando estava passando pela porta e perguntou a Simas:  
- Gostou da aula?  
- Gostei - respondeu ele, sorridente. - Deve ser muito legal ser um bruxo camaleônico.  
- É, deve ser.  
Harry se afastou de Simas e alcançou Rony e Mione.  
- Estava falando com a professora? - perguntou a garota.  
- Não, com o Simas.  
- Com iquem/i?! - perguntou Rony, espantado. - Com o Simas Finnigan?  
- Eu o chamo de Simas, Rony. Algum problema?  
- Não, nenhum.  
Pressentindo a briga, Hermione falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. Acabou entrando no assunto que ela própria detestava.  
- Não é estranho? Dumbledore havia dito que a Lucky Star viria só em Outubro ou Novembro. Depois, ele disse que ela vai chegar na semana que vem.  
- Vai ver ela se adiantou - resmungou Rony, mal-humorado. Ele ficava insuportável quando tinha seus ataques de ciúmes, que ocorriam com freqüência.  
- Provavelmente - retrucou a garota no mesmo tom.  
Harry não estava ouvindo a conversa dos dois. Estava pensando no que Simas dissera.  
iDeve ser muito legal ser um bruxo camaleônico/i.  
Harry ficou pensando em que ser um bruxo camaleônico lhe seria útil. Ele poderia se transformar em qualquer coisa... qualquer coisa... até mesmo em uma mosquinha. Bem pequena. Aí, ele poderia estar onde quisesse.  
iVer o que quisesse/i.  
  
Naquele dia, eles tiveram sua primeira aula com o Prof. Roberts. Ele era um professor muito habilidoso. Explicou sobre algumas criaturas que habitavam as áreas pantanosas da Inglaterra.  
Depois da aula, Simas foi falar com o professor. Harry ficou demorando para arrumar o material, só para ouvir a conversa dos dois. Fez o máximo de esforço, mas não conseguiu ouvir nada.  
Frustrado, ele arrumou o material e não viu Simas se despedir do professor. Os dois quase trombaram na saída.  
- Oh, desculpe, Harry.  
- O que você estava conversando com o professor?  
Harry perguntara sem pensar. Para sua surpresa, Simas disse:  
- O quê? Quadribol? Sim, Harry, vamos conversar sobre isso no caminho!  
Simas saiu quase arrastando Harry atrás de si, e só parou quando já estava a uma distância segura da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
- O que está houve? - perguntou Harry. Simas fez sinal para que falasse mais baixo.  
- Depois da aula da McGonagall - disse ele. -, eu falei com ela. E agora falei com Roberts. Os dois confirmaram minhas suspeitas.  
- Que suspeitas?  
- Harry, preste atenção. Tudo o que eu vou dizer a você é segredo. Entendeu?  
- Entendi.  
- Eu acho que... eu acho que existe iuma dimensão paralela à nossa/i.  
Harry ficou atordoado.  
- Como assim... dimensão paralela?  
- Eu toquei sutilmente no assunto com os professores. Veja isto.  
Simas abriu sua mochila e tirou de lá um livro grosso, chamado iHiperespaço/i. O livro devia ter umas 500 páginas.  
- Parece bastante, não é? - comentou Simas. - Mas fala muito pouco do que eu quero saber. Eu quero descobrir se a dimensão paralela é habitada.  
Harry continuava sem entender. Simas pareceu perceber isso, porque começou a explicar:  
- Uma dimensão paralela é como outro universo, regido pelas mesmas leis físicas do nosso, mas habitados por seres idiferentes dos seres daqui/i. O meu objetivo primordial é saber até que ponto essas criaturas são diferentes de nós.  
- Como assim?  
- Talvez tenham a mesma aparência - respondeu Simas. - Mas meu palpite é de que elas tenham personalidades diferentes das nossas. Digamos, por exemplo, que talvez na dimensão paralela exista um Você-Sabe-Quem bom.  
Harry não conseguiu imaginar um Voldemort que praticasse o bem.  
- E talvez exista um Harry mau - completou Simas, sorrindo.  
- Como você sabe de tudo isso? - perguntou Harry.  
- Pesquisei durante todas as férias - respondeu Simas, guardando o livro na mochila. - Mas, para me aprofundar, preciso de um ioutro/i livro, que está na biblioteca.  
Ele colocou a mochila nas costas, se levantou e disse:  
- Na Seção Reservada. 


	3. Hyllide

A Seção Reservada da biblioteca de Hogwarts era o lugar onde ficavam guardados os livros mais sérios de bruxaria, aos quais os alunos não tinham acesso a não ser que conseguissem a autorização assinada de algum professor.  
- Como você pretende pegá-lo? - perguntou Harry a Simas, curioso. Imaginou que o colega talvez tivesse algum plano.  
- Boa pergunta - respondeu ele. - Fiquei sem coragem de pedir a autorização para McGonagall ou para Roberts.  
- Por que você foi falar com eles? Eles sabiam alguma coisa?  
- Hum... mais ou menos. Eu perguntei à McGonagall. Ela deu uma olhada no livro e disse que realmente pode haver uma dimensão paralela, e que não há nenhum princípio na física da bruxaria que impeça isso.  
- E o Roberts?  
- Eu já imaginava que a dimensão paralela fosse algum tipo de reflexo da nossa, então perguntei a ele se há possibilidade de duas criaturas, habitando dois mundos diferentes e tendo exatamente a mesma aparência, podem ter personalidades opostas.  
- E aí?  
- Ele respondeu que isso não só é possível, como também é o mais provável de acontecer, porque é iimpossível/i haver dois seres exatamente iguais.  
Harry estava fascinado pelas coisas que Simas dizia, mas não queria que isso transparecesse, então levantou novamente o problema:  
- E como você vai pegar o livro? Já decidiu?  
- Não - respondeu o garoto, frustrado.  
Harry não queria se envolver naquela história, mas não resistiu:  
- Eu sei um jeito.  
Simas levantou as sobrancelhas.  
- Sabe?  
- Qual é a próxima aula?  
- Herbologia, mas...  
- Me dê o nome do livro.  
- iMundos e Fundos/i, de Anna Fagundes e Luís Mauro Martino. Mas o que você vai...  
- Vamos para a aula, Simas. Já estamos atrasados.  
As aulas de Herbologia do quinto ano eram ministradas na estufa número quatro, fora do castelo. Harry e Simas foram correndo até lá, pois haviam passado dez minutos conversando.  
Ao chegar, entraram. A professora Sprout olhou feio para eles.  
- Desculpe, professora - disse Harry. Algumas meninas abafaram risadinhas.  
Harry foi se sentar com Rony e Hermione, que haviam guardado um lugar para ele. Simas se sentou com Dino Thomas e Neville Longbottom.  
- Como eu estava explicando antes da interrupção do sr. Potter e do sr. Finnigan - mais risadinhas quando a prof. Sprout falou de Simas. -, entender Herbologia este ano não será fácil. Vocês terão que anotar atentamente o que eu disser, porque nos testes de fim de ano teremos uma atividade muito especial na estufa.  
Ela continuou falando enquanto Harry pensava no que Simas havia dito. Será que havia realmente um outro mundo? Ou será que o misterioso garoto irlandês estava de gozação com sua cara? Harry havia aprendido a não confiar nas pessoas pela experiência de seu pai, que havia sido traído por um de seus melhores amigos, Pedro Pettigrew.  
Porém, quando Simas lançou a ele um olhar e sorriu, Harry sentiu que estava feita sua decisão: mesmo que sofresse, mesmo que fosse traído, mesmo que Rony e Hermione - mais prudentes - fossem recriminá-lo eternamente por isso, ia confiar em Simas.  
Depois que o sino tocou, Harry, Rony e Mione se levantaram e limparam das vestes a pouca terra que caíra. Mesmo não tendo mexido em nenhuma planta misteriosa, Harry sentia que aquela aula valera a pena. Harry estava tirando do sapato uma raiz de mandrágora que havia se prendido lá, quando Simas passou por ele.  
- Espero que você consiga pegar o livro. Vai ser muito importante pra nós - disse o garoto, olhando para Harry. E saiu.  
Harry olhou para a porta, a tempo de ver Simas sair. Ficou naquela posição, se equilibrando num dos pés, mas completamente esquecido da raiz de mandrágora.  
iEle havia dito "nós"?/i  
- Por favor, Hermione.  
- Mas, Harry, é difícil fazer isso!  
- Mas a gente consegue!  
Hermione suspirou. Detestava quando alguém se aproveitava do fato de ela ser uma boa aluna para conseguir privilégios.  
- Está bem.  
A aula de Feitiços do prof. Flitwick passara voando. Todos os alunos já haviam saído, menos Harry e Hermione. Harry havia pedido a Hermione para conseguir uma autorização de Flitwick, especificando que a garota podia pegar o iMundos e Fundos/i.  
Ela chegou perto do professor e disse:  
- Ai, professor, eu estou com um problema tão grande!  
- Qual? - perguntou ele.  
Extremamente dissimulada, Hermione fingiu chorar enquanto falava:  
- Sabe o que é? É que... oh, é que eu preciso de um livro e... oh, Deus, sou tão infeliz!  
- Um... livro?  
- Sabe, professor, eu estou pesquisando sobre dimensões paralelas e o livro que eu quero está na Seção Reservada da biblioteca... SOU MUITO INFELIZ!  
- Calma, srta. Granger. Que livro é esse?  
Fungando, Hermione disse:  
- É o iMundos e Fundos/i, de Anna Fagundes e Luís Mauro Martino. Como vou fazer pra conseguir, hein?  
- É simples: eu posso assinar uma autorização para você. Que tal?  
Hermione abriu um sorriso que encantaria até as pedras do colar da prof. Trelawney.  
- O senhor faria isso por mim?  
- É claro, srta. Granger. Um instante, sim?  
Ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena, e começou a escrever um breve bilhete de autorização. Depois, assinou embaixo.  
- Pronto - disse ele, entregando o pergaminho a Mione. - Basta mostrar isso à Madame Pince e terá o livro.  
- Oh, professor, nem sei como agradecer!  
- Espero que tenha sorte em sua pesquisa - disse Flitwick, sorrindo. Hermione pegou Harry pelo braço e saiu.  
Depois que já haviam andado alguns passos, Harry disse:  
- Puxa, Hermione, obrigado!  
- Bom, a única aluna autorizada a pegar o livro sou eu. Vamos à biblioteca.  
A biblioteca de Hogwarts era imensa, e devia ter mais de cem mil livros. Eles entraram e pararam em frente à mesa de Madame Pince, a mal-humorada bibliotecária.  
- O que desejam? - perguntou ela.  
- Eu queria pegar este livro - disse Mione, entregando a Madame Pince a autorização. Ela pegou o pedaço de pergaminho e analisou-o longamente. Ela adorava encontrar falsificações para mandar os alunos à diretoria, mas falhou dessa vez. Frustrada, disse:  
- Um momento.  
Madame Pince levantou-se e se dirigiu às profundezas da biblioteca, onde ficava a Seção Reservada. Passados uns cinco minutos, voltou com o livro. Era grande, um pouco mais grosso que o iHiperespaço/i.  
- Aqui está - disse ela.  
Hermione agradeceu, pegou o livro e saiu da biblioteca com Harry. Eles foram até o Salão Principal, onde os alunos estavam almoçando, e se sentaram ao lado de Rony.  
- Onde vocês estavam? - perguntou ele. - Eu achei que vocês estivessem aqui quando saí da sala.  
Harry olhou para Hermione, como se pedisse instruções.  
- Estávamos na biblioteca - disse ela. - O Simas queria um livro que estava na Seção Reservada e eu fui pegar pra ele. O Harry me acompanhou.  
A desculpa funcionou. Rony mudou de assunto e começou a conversar com Hermione sobre a aula de Sprout. Harry, que estava sem fome, se levantou e foi até Simas.  
- Aqui está o livro - disse ele.  
Simas pareceu não acreditar.  
- Como.. como você conseguiu?  
- Não agradeça a mim - disse Harry, sorrindo. - Agradeça à Mione. Ela conseguiu dobrar o Flitwick e pegar uma autorização.  
Simas parecia ter recebido o melhor presente da sua vida.  
- Que aula temos agora? - perguntou, olhando o livro como se fosse um pote de ouro.  
- Hum... História da Magia, se não me engano.  
- Ótimo. Você pode se sentar ao meu lado na aula, Harry?  
- Posso, mas...  
- Que bom! Lá a gente pode dar uma olhada no livro!  
- Então vamos logo, antes que a gente se atrase.  
Simas se levantou e eles caminharam até a sala onde tinham aulas com o Professor Binns, o único fantasma em Hogwarts que dava aulas.  
A sala estava aberta mas estava vazia, pois o sino ainda não havia tocado. Harry e Simas entraram e se sentaram lado a lado.  
- Vamos ver - disse Simas, apertando os olhos enquanto virava algumas páginas.  
- O que exatamente você está procurando? - perguntou Harry.  
- Seria ótimo se eu soubesse - respondeu o garoto, sorrindo. - Mas não imagino que existam muitos mundos paralelos por aí. Ah, achei!  
Ele mostrou a Harry a página que tinha encontrado. Havia um grande título, escrito com letras douradas: HYLLIDE.  
- O que é Hyllide? - perguntou Harry.  
- É o nome do mundo que estamos procurando. Na verdade, eu me enganei a respeito de uma coisa que disse a você.  
- O quê?  
- Hyllide não fica numa dimensão paralela. Eu dei uma olhada no iHiperespaço/i enquanto almoçava, e descobri que universos paralelos e dimensões paralelas não são a mesma coisa.  
- Explique.  
- Sucintamente, é assim: existem dez dimensões, sendo que nós habitamos a terceira. Nós só podemos alcançar, ainda assim com muito trabalho, a dimensão que está imediatamente abaixo de nós e a que está imediatamente acima. Portanto, a segunda e a quarta.  
- Prossiga.  
- É MUITO difícil imaginar a quarta dimensão. Mas imaginar da quinta à décima é impossível.  
- Impossível?  
- Sim. Extrapola a capacidade da mente humana.  
- Nossa.  
- Já universos paralelos são outros universos, ligados ao nosso por buracos de minhoca ou, na linguagem popular, buracos negros. Esses universos estão na mesma dimensão que o nosso, e portanto têm as mesmas leis físicas. As dimensões paralelas têm ioutras/i leis físicas. Entendeu?  
- A-acho que sim - respondeu Harry, confuso.  
- Ótimo. Já é um começo. Hyllide fica num universo paralelo ao nosso, mas não é um universo paralelo comum. Ele é o ireflexo/i do nosso.  
- Então tudo lá é igual a aqui?  
- Idêntico. Com a diferença que as personalidades das pessoas de lá são opostas às daqui.  
- E lá acontecem as mesmas coisas que acontecem aqui?  
- NÃO. Isso é importante. Uma pessoa de lá pode, por exemplo, já ter morrido aqui e não lá, e vice-versa. Cada um lá tem a própria história. Só existe uma exceção.  
- Qual?  
- Por relações diferentes de causa e efeito, uma pessoa que nasce aqui sempre nasce lá também.  
Harry olhou seu relógio e viu que já havia passado da hora da aula, e o sino já tocara. Os alunos e o professor estavam dez minutos atrasados.  
- O que será que aconteceu? - perguntou Simas.  
Nisso, Rony apareceu na porta, ofegante. Parecia ter corrido um quilômetro.  
- Ah, vocês estão aí! Corram, venham comigo até o Salão Principal.  
Sem maiores explicações, Harry e Simas seguiram Rony até o salão, cujo teto, que normalmente imitava o céu lá fora, estava mostrando uma noite com estrelas brilhantes, mesmo sendo dia. Havia uma cortina púrpura fechada à francesa ao lado da mesa dos professores, sobre a qual estava sendo projetado o símbolo das artes cênicas: duas máscaras, sendo que uma sorria e outra chorava.  
Harry e Simas haviam saído antes do fim do almoço, então não ouviram o Prof. Dumbledore cancelar a primeira aula da tarde. Todos os alunos estavam sentados à mesa, que já não tinha mais pratos. Dumbledore estava no seu lugar à mesa dos professores, esperando que os alunos ficassem quietos. Quando isso finalmente aconteceu, ele pigarreou e disse:  
- Agora que os senhores estão mais calmos, eu posso dizer por que estamos aqui. Como todos sabemos, uma visita muito especial chegaria a Hogwarts na semana que vem. Mas houve uma mudança nos planos.  
Algumas pessoas cochicharam. Mesmo assim, Dumbledore limpou a garganta e continuou:  
- Muito amavelmente, nossa convidada, priorizando sua visita a Hogwarts, cancelou todos os seus compromissos para esta semana, o que fez com que sua chegada tivesse lugar antes do previsto.  
Novos cochichos, e novo pigarro de Dumbledore. Os alunos se calaram novamente e ele prosseguiu com seu discurso:  
- Eu imagino que os senhores, uma vez que são todos muito inteligentes, já perceberam o que eu estou querendo dizer. Por isso, quero que recebam com aplausos e respeito a atriz mais talentosa da atualidade...  
As cortinas se abriram e Harry viu a silhueta de uma mulher de corpo perfeito.  
- ...Lucky Star! 


	4. Estrela da Sorte

Harry abriu sua boca e percebeu que tão cedo ela não se fecharia. Pelo menos não enquanto estivesse tendo aquela visão maravilhosa, aquela mulher linda, perfeita... completamente inigualável.  
Ela era estonteantemente bonita, seu corpo era perfeitamente torneado e seus cabelos louros iam mais ou menos até o dorso. Estava usando uma calça preta, colada nas pernas, e um top preto que deixava à mostra o umbigo, que tinha um ipiercing/i dourado. O top não tinha alças nem mangas, o que lhe cobria os braços eram na verdade duas mangas falsas, que não estavam unidas à parte de cima da roupa. Uma delas era meio transparente e tinha estampas de flores negras, e a outra era formada de várias tiras de tecido negro enroladas no braço. Ela estava usando também uma gargantilha aberta prateada e um chapéu pontudo, e no seu pescoço pendia graciosamente um pingente de coração. Hermione reparou também que ela estava usando maquiagem demais. Lucky fez Rony lembrar as iveelas/i, criaturas búlgaras que fazem todos os homens perderem a razão por elas.  
- Boa noite, Dumbledore - disse ela, e todo o público se calou, fazendo muito mais silêncio do que quando o diretor falava.  
- É uma verdadeira honra, tê-la aqui, srta. Star - respondeu Dumbledore, beijando elegantemente a mão de Lucky.  
Harry ficou olhando fixamente para a moça. Foi impressão dele ou ela olhou para ele também?  
- Também é uma honra para mim estar aqui - disse ela, e Harry pôde ouvir Hermione murmurar "Falsa!". - É lindo o castelo, estou impressionada. Não vejo a hora de conhecer melhor todos vocês.  
Harry olhou para Simas, imaginando que também estaria paralisado com a beleza de Lucky, mas ele parecia muito mais preocupado em acertar seu relógio de pulso com o relógio de parede do Salão Principal do que em olhar para a moça.  
- Bem, agora que nós já conhecemos nossa ilustre convidada, vamos todos voltar para as aulas. Já faltam dez minutos para o sinal bater, e o restante das aulas da tarde transcorrerá normalmente. Quero dizer, exceto a última. A última aula da tarde foi cancelada também, para que vocês todos possam se arrumar para o jantar. Essa noite, teremos um jantar especial em homenagem à nossa visita.  
Rony, então, disse para Harry:  
- Vamos?  
- Vamos.  
Harry, Rony e Hermione subiram, e Simas ficou acertando seu relógio, que parecia estar com algum problema. Quando chegaram à sala onde teriam a segunda aula de Transfiguração do dia, sentaram-se lado a lado. A professora McGonagall chegou uns cinco minutos depois do sinal.  
- Boa tarde - disse ela. - Desculpem-me a demora, aquela moleca não queria me deixar subir de jeito nenhum.  
- Aquela iquem?/i - perguntou Simas.  
- Aquela garotinha, a srta. Star - respondeu ela, sem se dar ao trabalho de disfarçar sua antipatia por Lucky. - Até hoje eu não sei por que Dumbledore faz esse tipo de loucura. Convidar uma trouxa para Hogwarts, imaginem...  
O tom da voz da professora fez Harry perceber que era melhor não importuná-la naquele dia. Se ela tivesse um pouco menos de classe, Harry tinha certeza, teria partido a varinha ao meio e ainda pisado em cima.  
- Bem - disse ela, a coloração de sua face aos poucos voltando do vermelho à palidez usual. - Hoje de manhã, eu passei aos senhores algumas teorias a respeito dos bruxos camaleônicos. Agora, à tarde, vamos aprender sobre eles... na prática.  
Ela então mostrou à turma uma coisa que Harry não havia notado que ela trouxera: um livro muito grosso, de capa azul, que ele teve certeza que morava na Seção Reservada da biblioteca, talvez ao lado do iMundos e Fundos/i.  
- Este livro - disse ela. -, escrito por Rossana Modolin, uma bruxa muito poderosa do século XVI, se chama iCamaleões Humanos/i e fala detalhadamente dos bruxos camaleônicos. De fato, mostra detalhes demais, e talvez seja por isso que fica guardado na Seção Reservada da biblioteca de Hogwarts - Harry sorriu ao ver sua teoria confirmada - Aqui, os senhores poderão ver os destinos de alguns infelizes magos que... bom, que tentaram ser bruxos camaleônicos e fracassaram na tentativa.  
Ela folheou o livro até achar a página que queria. Então, mostrou-o à classe. Harry levou um susto; na página havia uma gravura - que, como todas as fotos do mundo mágico, se mexia - de uma bruxa que parecia ter tentado ser um sapo e falhara. Era esverdeada, tinha horríveis olhos esbugalhados e virados para lados opostos, e suas pernas eram compridas. Harry desejou não ter visto aquilo, era uma imagem realmente muito triste.  
- Agora - disse a professora. -, sugiro que os senhores que tiverem nervos mais fracos fechem os olhos.  
Ninguém fechou. Então, ela suspirou e pôs os dedos na folha.  
- Este - disse, virando a página. - tentou ser uma aranha.  
Metade da classe gritou. Harry ouviu Rony empurrar a cadeira para trás num gesto involuntário. E não fora sem motivo. Na foto, havia um homem que tinha oito olhos e seis braços. Mas não parava por aí, ele estava no chão, apoiando o corpo sobre os oito membros, suas bocas eram pinças, e seu quadril era hediondamente grande, como o abdômen de uma aranha.  
- Eu avisei aos senhores - disse a professora irritada, fechando o livro quando o homem-aranha ameaçava comer uma mosca próxima. - Bem, como todos vocês puderam ver, ser um bruxo camaleônico não é uma coisa fácil. É tão perigoso quanto tomar a Poção Polissuco.  
- Os bruxos camaleônicos só podem se transformar em seres humanos? - perguntou Parvati Patil.  
- Não, eles podem se transformar em animais e até objetos - respondeu a professora. - Mas é difícil se tornar um bruxo camaleônico de verdade. Quem tenta se transformar sem ter a instrução necessária, acaba sofrendo graves conseqüências, como as que os senhores viram. No entanto, quando um bruxo se torna irealmente/i camaleônico, ele tem poder para se transformar no que ou em quem quiser sem problema nenhum.  
Harry viu que Simas estava de boca aberta, impressionado.  
  
A última aula do dia, para os alunos da Grifinória, seria Adivinhação. Porém, como Dumbledore cancelara aquela aula, ao término da aula de Herbologia todos foram para seus dormitórios se arrumar. Harry tomou um banho e vestiu suas vestes a rigor. Rony, que no ano anterior havia usado vestes a rigor de segunda mão, dessa vez tinha vestes novas. Fred e Jorge, que haviam ganhado de Harry o prêmio do Torneio Tribruxo (mil galeões), tinham comprado uma roupa nova para ele.  
  
Na hora do jantar, o teto do Salão Principal estava novamente enfeitado, com estrelas mais próximas que as do céu de verdade. A mesa dos professores, apesar de vazia, estava muito bonita, e ao lado da cadeira de Dumbledore havia uma cadeira extra, especial, que Harry teve certeza que estava destinada a Lucky. Essa cadeira era prateada, e as dos outros professores eram cor de mogno com estofado rosa. A de Dumbledore também era diferente, seu encosto era maior e o estofado era azul.  
Harry estava sentado entre Rony e Hermione, e Simas estava a umas cinco cadeiras de distância do trio, conversando animadamente com Dino. Por um instante, Harry não teve dúvidas de que estava falando de Hyllide, mas depois pensou que Simas não contaria a Dino sobre uma coisa tão secreta, e intimamente desejou que não contasse.  
Os professores foram os últimos a chegar, e Dumbledore veio acompanhando Lucky. Ela estava muito bonita mesmo, com um vestido vinho que combinava com seu batom. A única coisa que Harry lamentou, mesmo sem saber, foi que o vestido impedia a visão do umbigo de Lucky, e do ipiercing/i que havia nele.  
Enquanto Lucky estava passando pelo Salão Principal em direção à mesa dos professores, ela distribuiu sorrisos e acenos para todos os alunos, que aplaudiram calorosamente. Enfim, ela chegou à mesa e se sentou na cadeira prateada.  
- Boa noite - disse Dumbledore quando os aplausos cessaram. - Espero que estejam todos confortáveis, para que possamos nos alimentar e oferecer um brinde de suco de abóbora à nossa adorável estrela.  
Lucky deu um enorme sorriso. "Falsa!", murmurou Hermione baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para que Harry ouvisse, e começasse a imaginar se ela não saberia algo que ele e Rony desconheciam sobre Lucky.  
- Então está bem - disse Dumbledore. - Que venha o jantar!  
Nos pratos de ouro que estavam na mesa, surgiu comida do nada. Todo tipo de comida, inclusive cachorros-quentes trouxas e sorvete de morango. Harry não sabia, mas eles estavam ali porque eram comidas que Lucky adorava.  
Então, aconteceu algo que Harry simplesmente não esperava: o olhar de Lucky, que antes estivera fixo em Dumbledore, novamente focou o seu, e então ele pôde ver. A cor era diferente, mas...  
Os olhos. Exatamente iguais aos que ele vira no espelho.  
  
- Harry, você está bem?  
- Sim, estou bem, Rony.  
Mas não fora Rony que perguntara. Simas estava com as mãos no ombro de Harry, na mesa, e parecia preocupado.  
- Você estava paralisado - disse ele. - Ficou assim por uns cinco minutos. Achei que estivesse tendo um acesso ou coisa parecisa.  
Então, Simas viu a direção para onde Harry estava olhando.  
- Ah, já entendi - disse ele, em tom malicioso. - O seu problema começa com Lucky e termina com Star, não é?  
- É... - respondeu Harry, tolamente. Depois acrescentou depressa: - Mas não é nada disso que você está pensando.  
- Não, claro que não - disse Simas, sorrindo, mas sem passar o mínimo de credibilidade. Afinal - continuou ele, agora parecendo magoado. -, o famoso Harry Potter é um rapaz incapaz de se apaixonar.  
Harry olhou para ele, assustado. Não esperava aquilo de Simas.  
- Por que você disse isso? - perguntou, completamente atônito.  
- Desculpe.  
Simas voltou para sua cadeira, bastante vermelho, e Harry ficou pensando no que ele havia acabado de dizer. "Incapaz de me apaixonar", pensou Harry. "Até parece". Afinal, no ano anterior havia se apaixonado por Cho Chang.  
Mas... agora Harry se lembrava... ao ver Lucky pela primeira vez, fora como se Cho fosse arrancada de sua mente. Ele já nem achava ela tão bonita assim...  
Dumbledore havia dado a todos os alunos permissão para subir ou conversar durante o jantar. Conforme a comida foi acabando, as pessoas foram saindo aos poucos das mesas. quando já eram oito horas, não havia mais quase ninguém.  
Harry, Rony e Hermione acabaram sua comida e subiram. Harry preferiu não olhar para Simas, não queria comentar o que ele havia dito e muito menos ouvir desculpas.  
Por outro lado, Simas não se sentia como Harry. Tinha agido errado com ele. Dissera uma besteira realmente grande.  
Ele olhou para a cadeira de Harry, estava vazia. Então, resolveu dar uma volta no jardim.  
- Volto logo, Dino - disse ele para o amigo.  
Simas saiu, e começou a andar sobre a grama fofa, aproximando-se da Floresta Proibida. Então, ouviu um barulho entre as árvores.  
Ele chegou um pouco mais perto, e então pode ver: havia duas pessoas conversando na floresta. Duas pessoas adultas... que ele conhecia. Simas se abaixou ao lado de uma árvore e começou a ouvir a conversa dos dois.  
- Você o viu? - disse uma voz de homem.  
- Vi. Claro que vi - disse uma segunda voz, de mulher.  
- Bem, ele pode atrapalhar todos os nossos planos, então teremos que ter muito cuidado com ele.  
- Ele não me pareceu perigoso, sabe?  
- Mas ele é. Eu conheço o garoto, pare com isso.  
- Certo. É só ficarmos longe dele, só isso.  
- Não é tão simples. Prefiro prevenir. Vamos matá-lo.  
- Você enlouqueceu?  
- Você-Sabe-Quem também quer o garoto. Vão achar que ele o matou.  
Então, o vento afastou as folhas das árvores e deixou o luar passar por entre as copas das árvores. Quando Simas reconheceu as pessoas que estavam conversando, quase deixou escapar um grito de surpresa. Ele se levantou e começou a correr em direção ao castelo. Antes de dar três passos, porém, ele pisou num graveto, que se partiu com um estalo. Com o susto, Simas tropeçou.  
- Você ouviu isso?  
- Ouvi.  
Simas se levantou do chão e já ia começar a correr de novo quando a paulada o atingiu. Ele caiu no chão, sem sentidos.  
- Por que fez isso? Eu poderia ter lançado um feitiço nele.  
- Prefiro as coisas do meu jeito. O que vamos fazer agora?  
- Deixe comigo. Afaste-se.  
Então, ele levantou a varinha e disse:  
- iObliviate/i! 


	5. A Detenção sem Razão

Harry tentava prestar atenção à aula de Transfiguração, mas não conseguia. A ausência de Simas na aula estava fazendo com que ele ficasse preocupado... com um mau pressentimento. Além disso, não vira Simas entrar no dormitório na noite anterior, e quando acordara de manhã ele também não estava lá.  
O fato é que Harry estava evitando a todo custo admitir para si mesmo que estava preocupado com Simas. O amigo o ofendera.  
O problema é que aquela vozinha chata, que sempre aparece na cabeça da gente para nos chamar à razão, agora estava incomodando Harry.  
Ele estava tentando prestar atenção aos bruxos camaleônicos famosos da História, quando ouviu uma voz dentro de sua cabeça dizendo: "Você está preocupado com o Simas". Harry não se espantou, não era a primeira vez que a voz da consciência o assaltava e teimava em apontar-lhe a verdade. "Não estou, não", disse ele para si mesmo, determinado a intimidar a voz. "Está sim", insistiu ela. "Você disse que ia confiar nele... lembra?".  
- Professora - disse Harry sem pensar, levantando a mão. Agora era tarde. A professora McGonagall já havia se virado para ele e, como ele não tinha prestado atenção a uma palavra sequer da aula, não podia nem inventar uma dúvida.  
- Sim, Potter?  
- Por que... por que o Simas não está na sala?  
Rony, que estava sentado ao lado direito de Harry, olhou para ele espantado. Hermione, do lado esquerdo, deu o sorriso de superioridade de quem já havia previsto aquilo.  
- O Sr. Finnigan - respondeu a professora. - sofreu um atentado ontem à noite, provavelmente logo após o jantar. Ele foi encontrado desacordado próximo à Floresta Proibida. Está na ala hospitalar, mas logo estará bem. Ele já acordou, mas Madame Pomfrey deu a ele um remédio para que dormisse de novo.  
- Por quê? - perguntou Harry.  
- Porque sua memória foi parcialmente apagada. Nada sério, coisa de esquecer um dia ou dois, mas é bom que repouse para recuperar a memória e nos contar o que aconteceu.  
- Ah...  
Harry ficou mais tranqüilo por saber que Simas estava bem. Por outro lado, a idéia do amigo ter sofrido um atentado perturbou-o ainda mais. McGonagall pareceu perceber isso, pois parou novamente de escrever e disse:  
- Não se preocupe, Sr. Potter, provavelmente foi apenas algum aluno idiota que quis provar que sabia usar um feitiço do esquecimento.  
Harry ficou quieto e tentou fazer uma cara de quem havia concordado com a teoria da professora. Porém, Harry, exatamente como Simas, representava pessimamente mal, e sua cara de concordância não enganou ninguém.  
  
No intervalo daquela manhã, Harry foi direto até a ala hospitalar. Para sua surpresa, encontrou Simas sentado na cama, perfeitamente consciente.  
- Harry! - gritou ele ao ver o amigo entrar.  
- Você está bem? - perguntou Harry, dispensando os cumprimentos. Estava muito preocupado com Simas.  
- Sim... desculpe por ontem.  
- Você se lembra? - perguntou Harry, surpreso.  
- Lembro. Eu me lembro de ter ofendido você, depois você subiu. Aí, eu saí do castelo... e então não lembro mais nada.  
- Bom, o que importa é que já passou - disse Harry, mais para tranqüilizar a si mesmo do que para tranqüilizar Simas.  
Mas o amigo não queria saber de palavras confortantes: o atentado o preocupava também.  
- Sabe tanto quando eu que isso não é verdade, Harry - disse ele. Harry baixou os olhos. - Alguém fez isso, e foi de propósito. Temos que descobrir quem foi o culpado.  
- Eu sei - concordou Harry. Então, Madame Pomfrey chegou e disse:  
- Garotos, foi um encontro comovente, mas o tempo de visita acabou. Por favor, Harry, retire-se. Seu amigo tem de descansar, você sabe.  
Harry olhou inquisidoramente para Simas, que disse, sorrindo:  
- Pode ir. Vou ficar bem - e acrescentou, em tom de deboche: - Além do mais, você sabe que não adianta discutir com a Madame Pomfrey.  
Harry sorriu e saiu da ala hospitalar.  
  
A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estava maçante. Embora o professor Roberts fosse um sujeito muito carismático e os alunos gostassem dele, aquela mistura de criaturas perigosas com feitiços de defesa não estava agradando ninguém.  
- Por que os professores insistem em misturar as matérias? - disse Rony, irritado, para Harry. - Só devíamos aprender sobre esses bichos feiosos nas aulas do Hagrid.  
- Eu sei - respondeu ele. - Da mesma forma que é muito chato aprender a ihistória/i dos bruxos camaleônicos. Isso é o Binns quem devia dar. Além de que, na aula dele, seria muito mais interessante aprender isso do que aquela droga de revolta dos elfos dom...  
Rony tapou a boca de Harry antes que ele terminasse de dizer "domésticos". Hermione, que estava sentada no lugar de sempre, ao lado esquerdo de Harry, dava muito valor aos elfos domésticos, e no ano anterior havia liderado um movimento para lutar por boas condições de trabalho a eles. O movimento fracassara, por desinteresse tanto dos alunos quanto dos próprios elfos, que não queriam saber de seus direitos. A garota levara um ano para compreender que os elfos simplesmente igostavam/i de ser escravizados e eram felizes assim. Ao que tudo indicava, ela já havia assimilado isso, mas...  
- É melhor não arriscar - disse Rony. - Vai que ela começa tudo outra vez.  
Se o garoto raciocinasse um pouco, não se preocuparia em falar dos elfos perto de Hermione. Afinal, mesmo nas últimas aulas de História da Magia do Prof. Binns, em que eles vinham sendo assunto constante pela sua única revolta (15 de março de 1714), a garota não vinha apresentando nenhuma reação histérica ou fazendo cenas dramáticas pelos direitos das criaturinhas.  
A verdade é que havia um assunto que estava perturbando muito Hermione, chegando a dispersá-la nas aulas. E esse assunto era Lucky Star.  
"A presença dela aqui não é lógica... é absurda! Deve haver alguma coisa que...", pensou ela. "Será que é o Roberts?". Hermione olhou fixamente para o professor. "Ele me parece tão esquisito... mas ninguém pode negar que é simpático". Ela fechou os olhos. "Posso até ouvir a voz dele me chamando... Hermione Granger... Hermione Granger..."   
- Hermione Granger! - gritou Roberts. A garota despertou de um salto.  
- Sim, professor?  
- Onde você está com a cabeça? É a terceira vez que eu a chamo!  
- Desculpe, professor.  
- E vocês dois - continuou Roberts, apontando Harry e Rony. - Eu os vi conversando! Vocês três vão pegar uma detenção!  
- O quê?! - exclamaram Harry, Rony e Hermione em uníssono.  
- Isso mesmo! Vou levá-los à sala do Filch. Ele saberá o que fazer com vocês.  
Argo Filch era o zelador de Hogwarts. Ele era um sujeito no mínimo detestável. Odiava todos os alunos e era odiado por eles. Sua diversão preferida era arranjar motivos para dar-lhes detenção ou expulsá-los, e sua única companhia era uma gata suja e magra chamada Madame Nor-r-ra.  
Filch era um sujeito frustrado, e tinha um bom motivo para isso: ele era um aborto. Um aborto é um bruxo que nasce sem poderes, ficando então confinado a passar a vida convivendo com as limitações dos trouxas.  
Depois que Harry, Rony e Hermione se levantaram, Roberts os levou até a porta, andou com eles por uns dez metros e disse:  
- Vocês sabem o caminho?  
- Sim - respondeu Rony, ainda sem entender o motivo da detenção.  
- Então vão. E ai de vocês se forem pra outro lugar!  
O professor os observou até que eles saíssem de seu campo de visão.  
- Vocês entenderam isso? - perguntou Hermione aos dois.  
- Eu não - respondeu Harry. - Nunca vi o Roberts tão bravo.  
- Nem eu - disse Rony, quase pisando numa barata que passava rapidamente por eles.  
- Acho que ele quer mostrar eficiência - disse Hermione. -, para durar mais de um ano em Hogwarts.  
- Essa é a noção dele de eficiência? - protestou Rony, observando a barata subir no primeiro degrau da escada que levava a uma das torres. - Chega cinco minutos atrasado pra aula, depois dá uma detenção sem motivo algum! Acho que nem o Snape seria assim tão chato!  
- Aposto que seria - retrucou Harry. - Chegamos.  
Eles bateram à porta da sala do diretor. Ninguém atendeu.  
- Será que ele não está? - indagou Hermione.  
- E estaria onde? - disse Rony. - A vida social do Filch se resume a conversar com aquela gata idiota. Aqui é o melhor lugar para eles ficarem a sós.  
Hermione fingiu que não tinha ouvido nada e bateu novamente. Harry disse:  
- Talvez aquele incompetente esteja dormindo. Vamos abrir.  
Ele girou a maçaneta e a porta se abriu. Tudo estava escuro lá dentro, as cortinas estavam fechadas e eles não sabiam onde ficava a janela.  
- iLumus/i - murmurou Harry, iluminando a ponta de sua varinha.  
Antes não tivesse feito aquilo. Mesmo sob a luz fraca da varinha, Harry, Rony e Hermione puderam ver claramente a imagem que os esperava. No chão, jazia o corpo inerte e sem vida de Filch, com os membros rígidos e os olhos muito abertos. Ao lado dele, Madame Nor-r-ra fitava Harry, com um brilho intenso nos seus olhos de gato.  
  
Naquele momento, alguém entrou naquela sala de aula vazia e escura. Não abriu as cortinas, a luminosidade não poderia estar mais adequada ao seu estado de espírito.  
Quem visse aquela pessoa ali provavelmente diria que ela estava louca ou algo parecido, mas ela sabia bem que o que estava sentindo não era loucura. Era muito parecido com isso, mas não era loucura.  
Costumava cantar músicas à noite, quando estava só, mas agora ia dedicar uma música a quem mais estava sofrendo com tudo aquilo. Seu coração.  
Sentou-se sobre uma das mesas, depois de se certificar de que havia trancado a porta, e começou a cantar:  
  
/pp style="margin-left:138.0pt"ibrHeartbr I know I've been hard on youbr I'm sorry for the things I've put you throughbr Before you start to break on mebr Or ask for sympathybr I need to make you see/i/pp  
  
/pp style="margin-left:138.0pt"ibrOh heartbr I'm not sure it's been long enoughbr to say what I feel is really lovebr There is just one way to learnbr Sometimes we'll get hurtbr and right now it's our turn /i/pp  
  
/pp style="margin-left:138.0pt"ibrGive it timebr Help me throughbr Heart, we can do this togetherbr You're my strengthbr You're my soulbr I need you now more than ever /i/pp  
  
/pp style="margin-left:138.0pt"ibrOh heartbr All the hurt will soon be gonebr if you, if you just keep on being strongbr You will always be my friendbr So keep on hanging inbr and we'll find love again /i/pp  
  
/pp style="margin-left:138.0pt"ibrGive it timebr Help me throughbr Heart, we can do this togetherbr You're my strengthbr You're my soulbrI need you now more than ever /i/pp  
  
/pp style="margin-left:138.0pt"ibrHeartbr I know I've been hard on youbr I'm sorry for the things I've put you throughbr But please, don't you break on me I need to make you see brIt wasn't meant to be brCause you, you'll always be my friend brSo keep on hanging in brAnd we'll find love again /i/pp  
  
Sem mais aquela, abriu a porta e deixou a sala.  
  
Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram parados ali, tentando raciocinar. Hermione foi a primeira a falar.  
- Ok - disse ela, trêmula. - Vamos... avisar o Dumbledore, vai ficar tudo bem, eu sei que vai.  
- Por que a gente sempre se mete em encrenca? - lamentou Rony, nervoso.  
- É uma ótima pergunta - disse uma voz atrás deles, vinda da porta. Eles olharam ao mesmo tempo. Era Dumbledore, acompanhado por Hagrid. Os dois estavam olhando para o corpo de Filch, enquanto o olhar astuto de Madame Nor-r-ra passava de um a outro, desafiadoramente. Harry se adiantou:  
- Sr. Dumbledore, nós não...  
- Vocês não fizeram nada, eu sei. Vamos com calma. Não há dez minutos, Argo Filch foi até meu escritório e me pediu para encontrá-lo em sua sala. Quando venho com Hagrid, encontro o zelador morto e vocês três bem ao lado dele. O que querem que eu pense?  
- Mas nós não sabemos quem foi! - gritou Hermione, desesperada. - Ou mesmo se foi alguém, não tem marca nenhuma no corpo dele...  
- Está bem, eu acredito em vocês - interrompeu o diretor, calmamente. -Agora voltem para a sala, vou cuidar disto aqui.  
Os três não esperaram segunda ordem. Passaram por Dumbledore e foram andando para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas sem olhar para trás.  
A aula já estava terminando quando eles chegaram. O professor não dirigiu a palavra a eles até sair.  
- Ele está estranho hoje, não? - comentou Harry com Dino Thomas.  
- Está mesmo. O que aconteceu quando ele levou vocês até a sala do Filch?  
- Ele não nos levou até lá! - disse Hermione.  
- Claro que levou! Ele demorou uns cinco minutos para voltar, achamos q tinha deixado vocês lá e vindo pra sala.  
- Não, ele só andou uns dez metros com a gente - disse Rony.  
- Estranho.  
- É verdade - concordou Harry, mas na verdade não estava prestando a mínima atenção. Estava com o pensamento em outra pessoa... em Lucky. Era hora do almoço, finalmente ia vê-la novamente.  
Ele arrumou o material, saiu sem esperar por Rony e Hermione e desceu correndo as escadas para o Salão Principal.  
Lucky estava lindíssima, em um vestido preto que contrastava muito bem com sua cadeira prateada. Harry se sentou sem parar de olhar para ela e quase caiu no chão. Só depois de se equilibrar na cadeira ele viu que Simas estava bem a seu lado.  
- Oi, Harry - disse ele, sorridente como sempre.  
- Oi, Simas - respondeu Harry, sorrindo também. - Que bom que você já está fora da ala hospitalar.  
Então, os pratos se encheram magicamente de comida, como o usual. O que não foi usual, porém, é que quando Harry foi dar a primeira garfada no cuscuz de camarão, algo cinzento e pesado pulou sobre ele violentamente e o derrubou com cadeira e tudo no chão. Surpreso, ele viu que era Madame Nor-r-ra, a gata do zelador Filch. 


	6. A Gata do Zelador

Harry ficou encarando a gata, sem saber o que fazer. Os olhos de Madame Nor-r-ra estavam assustadores e brilhantes, e pareciam expressar uma satisfação cruel.  
Finalmente conseguindo falar, Harry disse:  
- Tirem essa coisa de cima de mim!  
Simas pegou Madame Nor-r-ra pelos lados e a tirou de cima de Harry, o que não foi fácil, pois as unhas da gata estavam fortemente fincadas nas vestes do garoto. Quando ela finalmente se soltou, deu um miado alto e fugiu do salão, provavelmente em direção ao escritório de Filch.  
- O que foi isso? - perguntou Simas.  
- E eu sei lá! Gata doida.  
- Bem - disse Dumbledore, chamando a atenção de todos. - Parece que a Madame Nor-r-ra está um tanto abalada com a morte do nosso amado zelador, e isso a levou a tomar uma atitude inexplicável. Nada sério. Depois Hagrid cuidará dela, vamos comer.  
Harry não conseguiu comer mais nada. A imagem daquela gata fétida e nojenta em cima dele tirara todo o seu apetite.  
- Vamos subir - disse Simas. - A aula do Binns já vai começar.  
Harry não vira Rony nem Hermione durante o almoço, pois saíra correndo da aula para encontrar Lucky. Onde eles estariam?  
- Acho que o Rony e a Hermione já subiram - disse Simas, como se tivesse adivinhado o pensamento de Harry.  
- Talvez - disse ele, sem prestar atenção.  
Eles chegaram à sala de História da Magia e se sentaram lado a lado, vendo os outros alunos entrarem aos poucos. Harry viu Parvati Patil, Lilá Brown, Dino Thomas... mas nem sinal de Rony e Hermione.  
- Onde será que eles estão? - disse Harry em voz alta. Simas, porém, estava dando uma olhada no iMundos e Fundos/i, e não ouviu. Harry se virou para ele e viu o livro.  
- Quando você tem que devolver isso pra biblioteca?  
- Hoje - respondeu Simas. - É por isso que estou dando mais uma folheada nos pontos principais.  
- E você vai devolver depois das aulas da tarde?  
- Não posso. Foi a Hermione que pegou o livro, é ela que tem que devolver.  
- Tudo bem, depois que ela chegar eu peço.  
Mas Hermione não chegou, tampouco Rony. O professor Binns, o único professor fantasma em Hogwarts, entrou flutuando pelo quadro-negro, como sempre fazia, e logo ao chegar notou a ausência da melhor aluna de Hogwarts:  
- Onde está a srta. Granger?  
Os alunos sacudiram os ombros, o que provou que nenhum deles sabia do paradeiro de Hermione. Harry sentiu certa satisfação pelo fato do professor não ter reparado que Rony também não estava na sala. Se ele dissesse isso, alguns alunos provavelmente começariam a espalhar boatos maldosos sobre ele e Mione.  
- Bem - disse o prof. Binns. - Talvez ela esteja na ala hospitalar, com alguma moléstia, ou tenha cabulado a aula. Vamos começar.  
Harry não culparia os amigos se eles realmente tivessem faltado de propósito: itodas/i as aulas do Binns eram mortalmente maçantes, e colocavam todos os alunos num estupor profundo. Todos menos Hermione, que adorava História da Magia (na verdade, ela adorava todas as matérias) e passava as aulas do professor fantasma anotando euforicamente suas palavras, que ele lia num caderno de anotações durante todo o tempo em sala. Isso é o que tirava da mente de Harry a idéia de que Mione tivesse cabulado. Rony seria bem capaz de fazê-lo, mas não Hermione.  
Harry e Simas driblaram a terrível atmosfera de tédio conversando por bilhetes durante toda a aula. A única coisa chata era que, de vez em quando, um ou outro mandava um bilhete engraçado (quase sempre sobre o professor Binns), e o que recebia começava a rir descontroladamente, o que logo chamava a atenção do professor. Então Binns, que parecia detestar qualquer tipo de bom humor, repreendia o aluno agitador e continuava sua chatíssima dissertação.  
Depois que a aula de História da Magia finalmente terminou, Harry saiu da sala com Simas.  
- É engraçado que o Rony e a Hermione tenham faltado, não é? - comentou ele.  
- Realmente - respondeu Harry. É bem estranho.  
Eles andaram até a sala de Transfiguração, que seria a próxima aula que teriam. Lá, encontraram os dois faltantes na primeira fila, conversando baixinho. Harry se sentou ao lado de Hermione e falou:  
- Por que vocês não foram à aula?  
- Nós matamos - respondeu Rony. Havia um sorriso de mérito em seu rosto.  
- Não foi bem assim - disse Hermione, relutante. - Harry, nós estávamos na sala do Filch.  
- Fazendo o quê?  
Hermione olhou para Simas, que havia escolhido um lugar mais ao fundo, e sussurrou:  
- Estávamos investigando a morte dele. E sabe o que descobrimos?  
- Nem imagino - respondeu Harry. O quê?  
- Ele escrevia um diário. E esse diário falava de um outro diário.  
- Hã?  
- Filch descobriu, há mais de dez anos, que Salazar Slytherin havia deixado um diário escondido no castelo. Ele encontrou esse documento, e nele havia muitas informações interessantes.  
- Como, por exemplo...  
- Não sabemos ainda. Mas pelo entusiasmo de Filch é fácil deduzir. Deve ser algo relacionado a ouro.  
- E como vocês entraram na sala do Filch? O Dumbledore não viu?  
- Não. Nós...  
- Nós usamos sua Capa da Invisibilidade - cortou Rony. - Desculpe-nos, Harry, foi o único jeito.  
- Tudo bem - disse Harry. - Mas ainda não entendi por que não me levaram.  
- Você saiu correndo pro almoço! E com aquele cara chato - disse Rony. - É claro que não chamamos.  
- Além disso - emendou Mione. -, seria muito suspeito se nós três faltássemos.  
- É - concordou Harry. - O diário do Filch não dizia onde ele encontrou o de Slytherin?  
- Não - respondeu Hermione, frustrada. - Olha só.  
Ela entregou para Harry um caderno surrado que estava embaixo da mesa. Harry abriu o caderno e viu um monte de garranchos, que eram as anotações do zelador de Hogwarts.  
- Certo então - disse ele. - Em que parte ele fala do diário de Slytherin?  
- Aqui - respondeu Mione, abrindo o caderno numa página que estava marcada com um clipe.  
- Estranho - disse Rony, pensativo. - Se o Filch não teve aulas de História da Magia, como será que sabia de Slytherin?  
- Sei lá - respondeu Harry. - Mas do jeito que ele fala aqui o cara deve ter escondido algo muito bom.  
- Talvez um tesouro - disse Hermione. - Temos que descobrir. E pra isso temos que achar o diário de Slytherin.  
- O castelo é enorme - disse Harry, aborrecido. - Não é razoável que ele não tenha indicado nada, seria impossível para nós encontrar o diário. Não está no escritório do Filch?  
- Não, nós reviramos tudo.  
Só então eles repararam que nenhum dos outros alunos havia chegado à sala, tampouco a professora.  
- Ei - disse Simas. - Será que a aula ia ser em outro lugar?  
Harry percebeu que aquela era uma oportunidade imperdível.  
- Hermione, onde está a Capa da Invisibilidade?  
- Aqui - respondeu a garota, apontando a capa prateada na mochila. - Por quê?  
- Temos que encontrar o diário de Slytherin. Vamos.  
- O quê?! - berrou Mione. - Matar duas aulas? Nem pensar!  
- Então vamos eu e Rony. E o Simas vai descobrir o que aconteceu.  
- O que tem eu aí? - perguntou Simas.  
- Você pode ir com a Mione até o Salão Principal para descobrir por que a professora não veio, enquanto eu e o Rony vamos procurar uma coisa?  
- Tudo bem - respondeu ele, levantando-se.  
- Eu vou com vocês - disse Hermione. - Vamos logo.  
Harry sorriu.  
- Ótimo. Simas, nos vemos mais tarde.  
- Ok - disse Simas, saindo da sala. Harry, Rony e Hermione se cobriram com a Capa da Invisibilidade e saíram também, virando na direção oposta à de Simas.  
- Vamos à sala do Filch - disse Harry. Lá é o ponto de partida de tudo.  
Os outros dois confirmaram com a cabeça.  
Enquanto andavam, Harry, Rony e Hermione iam vendo que em nenhuma sala estavam tendo aula, todas estavam vazias.  
- Talvez devêssemos ter ido ao Salão também - disse Hermione com um ligeiro estremecimento. - Estou com uma intuição de que estamos nos pondo em perigo.  
- Estamos em perigo desde o começo do ano - disse Harry. - Aliás, já é a segunda vez que isso acontece: eu chego na classe e ninguém mais vai.  
- Mas da outra vez foi por causa da Lucky - disse Rony. - Acho que agora não foi culpa dela, sabe?  
- Aquela chata! - gritou Hermione.  
- Ei, vocês dois - vociferou Harry. - Se formos ficar gritando, não adianta usar a capa!  
Rony e Hermione se calaram.  
- Bom - continuou ele. - Chegamos. A porta estava aberta quando vocês saíram?  
- Sim - responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
Harry abriu a porta. A cortina do escritório havia sido aberta por Dumbledore, então tudo estava às claras. No momento em que ele pisou dentro da pequena sala, a gata do zelador pulou novamente sobre ele.  
- Tirem ela daqui! - gritou Harry, lutando para não ser atirado ao chão. Rony e Hermione puxaram Madame Nor-r-ra da vestes do amigo, mas ela decididamente não parecia muito disposta a sair. Quando finalmente conseguiram, ela se postou ao lado do garoto, fitando-o.  
- É um comportamento estranho esse dela - comentou Hermione. - Talvez esteja querendo algo da gente.  
- Querendo o quê? - perguntou Rony, irritado. - Que a gente siga ela? Parece cachorro!  
No entanto, parecia ser exatamente isso o que Madame Nor-r-ra queria, saiu da sala de Filch e ficou parada em frente à porta, encarando os garotos. Quando Rony foi até ela, ela andou mais um pouco na mesma direção.  
- Vamos segui-la - disse Harry. - e ver no que dá.  
Eles seguiram Madame Nor-r-ra por mais de dez minutos. Ela passou pela Torre Leste, pelas masmorras, por corredores e mais corredores, até chegar a um ponto de Hogwarts onde Harry, Rony e Hermione jamais haviam estado.  
- Ué - disse Harry. - Onde será que nós est...  
Nesse momento, tudo o que Harry viu foi o olhar de Madame Nor-r-ra parecendo sorrir de satisfação. Então, o chão cedeu aos pés dos três, eles caíram e não viram mais nada. 


	7. O Bilhete

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente. Estava tudo escuro à sua volta. Pôs a mão nos bolsos, à procura da varinha, mas não a encontrou. Certamente caíra na queda, pensou. E não adiantava procurar.  
Então, começou a tatear na escuridão, para ver se encontrava Rony e Hermione. Sua mão estacou num tufo de cabelos ondulados que reconheceu serem da garota.  
- Mione - disse ele. - Mione, acorde.  
- Onde... Onde estamos? - indagou ela, despertando.  
- Não sei - respondeu Harry. Provavelmente em algum dos muitos labirintos subterrâneos de Hogwarts.  
Hermione pegou a varinha em seu bolso e murmurou:  
- iLumus/i.  
O facho de luz que saiu da varinha de Mione ajudou Harry a encontrar a sua própria. Ele a acendeu também e foi procurar Rony com a amiga.  
- Ele não pode ter caído muito longe - disse Harry.  
- Eu sei - disse Hermione. - Mas ele pode estar aqui perto mesmo, a luz que sai das nossas varinhas é uma porcaria.  
- Ei, onde estão vocês? - gritou a voz de Rony, a uns dez metros dele. Harry apontou a varinha acesa para o garoto. Ele estava sentado no chão, e parecia ter machucado as costas.  
- Rony, você está bem? - perguntou Mione, correndo até ele.  
- Estou, sim... Só bati as costas de leve, nada sério.  
Ele se levantou, acendeu sua varinha e se juntou aos outros dois.  
- Certo - disse Harry. - precisamos arranjar um jeito de sair daqui.  
- É - concordou Rony. - Será que aquela gata fedorenta fez de propósito?  
- Acho que não - disse Hermione. - Quero dizer, acho que sim, mas acho que ela tinha algum motivo para nos atrair para este buraco. Sigam-me.  
Ela foi andando em alguma direção, e os garotos foram atrás. A uns vinte metros de onde estavam, encontraram uma escada e subiram por ela. Lá em cima, o caminho prosseguia num corredor iluminado por tochas dos dois lados. Harry, Rony e Hermione apagaram suas varinhas e foram andando.  
Depois de um tempo, eles chegaram a uma curva no corredor, que desembocava numa câmara extremamente alta, mas não muito grande dos lados. A câmara não tinha nada além de uma enorme porta dupla, que Harry tentou abrir.  
- Está trancada - disse. - Como sempre.  
- Sinceramente - disse Hermione para Rony, aproximando-se da porta. -, não sei por que vocês bruxos trancam as portas. - E, apontando para a fechadura: - iAlorromora/i!  
A porta se abriu com um estalo e eles entraram, não sem dificuldade para empurrar uma das duas grandes folhas de madeira.  
Lá dentro, tudo estava escuro como no andar de baixo. Assim que os três entraram, como é hábito das portas de histórias de mistério, ela se fechou sozinha.  
- Droga - comentou Rony.  
- iLumus/i - pronunciou Harry. A ponta de sua varinha se acendeu, bem a tempo de iluminar a horrível bocarra da cobra naja que se arrastava em direção a ele.  
  
- Quem foi esse cara, hein? - perguntou ele para si mesmo, virando a página.  
- Como disse, Dennis?  
Dennis olhou para o irmão.  
- Ah, desculpe, Colin, não era com você. É que eu já procurei em mais de três enciclopédias e ainda não consegui encontrar esse tal de Mandelyn, o Linguarudo.  
- Não me pergunte - disse Colin. - Eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem é.  
- Pois devia fazer - retrucou Dennis, fechando o livro. - Você já passou pelo segundo ano há um bom tempo!  
- E daí? Não vou ser um historiador da magia, você acha que eu decorei os nomes?  
Dennis suspirou.  
- Deve ter alguém que possa me ajudar.  
- É claro que tem - disse Colin, olhando para o relógio. Dali a alguns minutos acabaria o horário da primeira aula da tarde, que fora cancelada por Dumbledore.  
- Harry Potter.  
  
- Pare! - gritou Harry. Sabia que os amigos não haviam entendido o que dissera, pois de seus lábios saiu apenas um silvo. A cobra, porém, entendeu muito bem. Harry era um ofidioglota, um ser humano que tinha o poder de falar com as cobras, o que ainda assustava muita gente em Hogwarts. A serpente parou no mesmo instante, e a sala inteira se iluminou.  
Não havia muita coisa lá, e os três garotos demoraram a ver o que estava no centro: uma redoma de vidro sobre um pedestal dourado. Dentro da redoma havia um caderno. A naja rastejou até o pé do pedestal, e ficou esperando que Harry fosse até lá.  
- Será que é... - disse Hermione, sem poder terminar.  
- Só pode ser - disse Rony.  
- O diário de Slytherin! - gritou Harry, radiante. Ele correu até a redoma e a abriu. A cobra continuava no chão, absolutamente inerte. Harry pegou o caderno e voltou à entrada, onde estavam os amigos.  
- É ele mesmo - disse. - Vamos voltar lá para cima.  
- Como? - indagou Rony.  
Harry olhou para a cobra e, sibilando, perguntou a ela onde ficava a saída. O bicho começou a se arrastar e os garotos o seguiram. A naja foi até um canto da sala, onde havia um pequeno sinal. Harry viu que era o desenho estilizado de uma serpente, igual ao que havia na pia de um banheiro feminino abandonado do castelo, que servia de entrada para a Câmara Secreta de Slytherin.  
- Pelo jeito, Slytherin tinha muitas câmaras secretas - disse Hermione, parecendo adivinhar o pensamento do garoto.  
Harry olhou fixamente para o desenho da cobra e, concentrando-se, ordenou em linguagem ofídica:  
- Abra.  
Exatamente como a pia do banheiro, o bloco da parede onde estava o desenho se moveu para o lado, dando espaço para os garotos passarem. Eles atravessaram a passagem e andaram por um corredor escuro de uns cinqüenta metros, até chegarem a uma escada de mão. Os três subiram a escada, abriram o alçapão que havia em cima, e viram que estavam num ponto bem próximo ao castelo, na Floresta Proibida.  
Quando Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram no castelo, ouviram tocar o sino de início de aula. Pelo horário, aquela seria a segunda aula da tarde: Poções.  
- Droga - disse Harry.  
- Vamos logo - falou Mione. - Pelo menos vamos descobrir por que Dumbledore cancelou a primeira aula.  
Eles pegaram o material de Poções nos dormitórios e se dirigiram à masmorra do castelo onde tinham aula com o professor Severo Snape.  
Ao chegarem, se sentaram à mesma bancada, Harry ao lado de Simas e Hermione com Rony.  
- E então, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Harry, enquanto picava as tripas de lesma para fazer a Poção Donática.  
- Você não vai acreditar - respondeu Simas, jogando as tripas já picadas no caldeirão. - O assassino se manifestou.  
- O quê?  
- Isso mesmo - disse ele, agora dando nós nas traquéias de doninha e entregando-as a Harry, que pegou o alisador de traquéias na gaveta para alisá-las. - Ele entregou um bilhete a Dumbledore.  
- Um bilhete?  
- Sim, um bilhete. O assassino disse que, enquanto não receber o tesouro de Salazar Slytherin, vai matar mensalmente pessoas da escola.  
- Nossa! Tesouro de Slytherin?  
- É. Dumbledore cancelou a aula para dar um tremendo discurso. Falou dos cuidados que devemos ter nos corredores e tal. Uma encheção de saco.  
Harry, porém, não estava ouvindo mais. Estava preocupado com o tesouro.  
- O que é exatamente esse tesouro?  
- E eu sei lá? O velhote não disse - BUM, a mistura explodiu, sinal de que a Poção Donática já estava pronta. Harry pôde ouvir o conteúdo de muitos outros caldeirões na masmorra explodirem em uníssono; os alunos haviam começado ao mesmo tempo e terminado ao mesmo tempo.  
Bateram à porta.  
- Quem é? - perguntou Snape entre dentes. Snape detestava ser interrompido. Aliás, Snape detestava tudo, inclusive ele mesmo.  
- Sou eu, Severo - disse uma voz altiva do lado de fora. - Dumbledore.  
- Entre, Alvo - disse Snape.  
Dumbledore abriu a porta.  
- Não é necessário atrapalhar sua aula, Severo. Só vim aqui chamar três alunos.  
- Quem? - perguntou Snape inocentemente, fingindo não saber de quem ele estava falando. Harry teve um calafrio, sabendo exatamente que nomes o diretor diria.  
- O Sr. Potter, o Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Granger.  
Harry se levantou, junto com Rony e Hermione. Eles foram até a porta, passando por Snape de propósito, e saíram com Dumbledore.  
- Preciso de vocês - disse o diretor sorrindo, assim que se viu a sós com os três no corredor. - Vamos até o meu escritório.  
Eles seguiram Dumbledore até uma das torres mais altas do castelo, onde havia uma gárgula que servia de passagem para o escritório do diretor, que só deixava passar quem dissesse a senha certa.  
- Presença de Marmita - disse o diretor à gárgula.  
A estátua se moveu para o lado e Dumbledore entrou com os garotos. Ele os guiou por uma escada até o seu escritório, entrou com eles e fechou a porta.  
- Bem, crianças, vou dizer do que se trata.  
Ele se sentou à sua escrivaninha, muito sério, e indicou cadeiras para os três, que se sentaram.  
- Vocês já devem ter sabido o que eu recebi esta manhã.  
Harry, Rony e Hermione assentiram com a cabeça.  
- Muito bem - continuou Dumbledore. - Eu recebi um bilhete do assassino de Argo Filch, que me prometeu matar uma pessoa por mês se não recebesse o tesouro de Salazar Slytherin. Por acaso vocês sabem que tesouro é esse?  
Os três fizeram que não.  
- Presumivelmente. Salazar Slytherin, e isso vocês sabem, foi o fundador da casa Sonserina. Ele deixou como parte do seu legado uma Câmara Secreta, na qual você inclusive passou maus bocados, Harry.  
Ele respirou profundamente e prosseguiu:  
- Ocorre que há uma lenda, dentre as muitas que cercam esta escola, segundo a qual Slytherin teria deixado também um tesouro. Conforme a lenda, só uma pessoa com o sangue de Salazar tem acesso a esse tesouro. E nós sabemos quem é essa pessoa.  
- Tom Riddle - disse Harry automaticamente.  
- Exato. Porém, acho que podemos inocentá-lo. É evidente que, se Lord Voldemort estivesse realmente interessado nesse tesouro, não precisaria matar pessoas. Sabemos que ele é cruel, mas também é extremamente prudente e calculista.  
Harry, Rony e Hermione permaneceram em silêncio. Dumbledore então falou:  
- Agora eu vou lançar a minha proposta: eu conheço o espírito heróico de vocês três e sei que andaram matando aula para procurar esse assassino.  
Rony e Hermione entreolharam-se.  
- A idéia é a seguinte: se vocês concordarem em investigar esse mistério e descobrir quem é o culpado pelas mortes, estarão livres dos exames e passarão de ano automaticamente.  
A proposta era tentadora, irresistível.  
- Vocês não serão obrigados a freqüentar as aulas - continuou Dumbledore. - Porém, eu aconselho que o façam, porque um feitiço que se aprende numa aula corriqueira pode ser crucial num momento de perigo.  
- Tem razão - disse Harry, quebrando o mutismo em que se encontrava.  
Dumbledore juntou as mãos sobre a mesa e disse:  
- Bem, minha oferta está feita. Cabe a vocês aceita-la ou não.  
- E se não descobrirmos o assassino? - perguntou Hermione. - E se fingirmos estar investigando, mas na verdade usarmos o tempo livre para fazer outras coisas?  
- Tenho total confiança em vocês - respondeu o diretor, sorrindo. -, e sei que não farão isso. Pelo contrário, tenho certeza que darão o melhor de si. - E, recostando-se na cadeira, perguntou: - Quanto tempo querem para pensar?  
Harry, Rony e Hermione olharam um para o outro. Harry disse:  
- Não precisamos de mais tempo. Nós aceitamos a proposta. Vamos começar a investigar já.  
Dumbledore abriu um largo sorriso e disse:  
- Sabia que não me decepcionariam.  
  
- Vamos à biblioteca - disse Hermione, quando já se encontravam afastados o suficiente para não serem ouvidos pelo diretor.  
- Fazer o quê? - perguntou Rony.  
- Ler o diário de Slytherin. É o nosso ponto de partida. Nele encontraremos o motivo que leva o assassino a querer tanto esse tesouro.  
- Bem lembrado. Onde está o diário?  
- No meu bolso - respondeu Harry. - Guardei aqui quando o Dumbledore nos chamou na masmorra.  
Ao chegarem à biblioteca, Harry foi imediatamente abordado por Dennis Creevey, que queria que o garoto o ajudasse a estudar História da Magia.  
- Dennis, você não deveria estar na aula?  
- Deveria, mas o prof. Binns me expulsou porque eu não tinha feito o dever de casa.  
- E por que você não tinha feito o dever?  
- Porque eu simplesmente não consegui responder às perguntas do livro! Eu tenho mais dez minutos antes da próxima aula. Me ajude, Harry, por favor!  
Harry fez um sinal aos amigos para que continuassem sem ele, e foi com Dennis até sua mesa abarrotada de livros de História da Magia. Ele ajudou o garoto até o sino bater, e então se juntou a Rony e Hermione.  
- Vamos assistir à próxima aula - disse ele ao alcançar a mesa dos dois. - Precisamos contar a Simas o que aconteceu.  
Rony e Hermione se levantaram e se juntaram a Harry. Enquanto eles iam à sala de Transfiguração, Hermione contava a Harry o que lera no diário de Salazar Slytherin.  
Os livros pesadões da biblioteca deram um cansaço em Dennis, que penou para devolve-los à Madame Pince e quase se atrasou para a aula. Chegou pouco antes do Prof. Flitwick fechar a porta.  
Depois de uns dez minutos, alguém bateu à porta da sala de Feitiços. Era o prof. Dumbledore.  
- Com licença, Flitwick. Dennis Creevey está aqui? Eu gostaria de falar com ele um minuto.  
Dennis ficou todo excitado, achando que era alguma coisa importante, e foi correndo. Dumbledore saiu com ele e fechou a porta.  
  
- Professora, posso ir ao banheiro?  
- Claro, Sr. Creevey - disse a prof. Sibila Trelawney, em sua voz etérea e distante, a Colin. Ele se levantou e saiu da sala que cheirava a incenso. Já havia passado meia hora desde que a aula começara, e sua bexiga dava-lhe a impressão de que ia estourar.  
Colin chegou ao banheiro e sentiu toda a urina molhar suas calças. Deitado no chão, com os olhos arregalados pelo pavor da morte, estava seu irmão Dennis Creevey. 


	8. O Quarto Azul

A notícia da morte de Dennis correu como uma labareda sobre um chão forrado de palha. Em menos de três horas, quase todos os habitantes de Hogwarts sabiam do que acontecera com o pequeno segundanista.  
Colin Creevey estava inconsolável.  
- Meu irmão... dizia, entre soluços. - Meu único irmão...  
Os pais dos garotos, imediatamente avisados, colocaram o próprio sofrimento em segundo lugar para primeiro se preocupar com Colin. Na mesma hora se propuseram a buscá-lo na escola, para que ficasse uns dias em casa, mas Dumbledore os preveniu de que isso poderia ser muito prejudicial para o desenvolvimento acadêmico de Colin.  
- Se ele ficar alguns dias em casa, uma semana que seja - disse. -, ele ficará totalmente fora do ritmo da escola, e então sua readaptação será muito mais difícil.  
Os pais de Colin hesitaram. Então, para tranqüilizá-los, Dumbledore finalizou com a seguinte proposta:  
- Não se preocupem. Deixem o pequeno Colin aqui, que eu conheço a pessoa ideal para levantar seu astral.  
- Quem? - perguntou a Sra. Creevey, enxugando as lágrimas com o lenço.  
- Ora, quem mais? - perguntou Dumbledore enigmaticamente, com um sorriso tranqüilizador. - Não conheço para a tarefa ninguém melhor que Harry Potter.  
  
- Como?! - gritou Harry na aula de Transfiguração, ao saber da morte de Dennis. - Ele não pode ter morrido!  
- Não pode, mas morreu - disse Simas. - Eu juro que é isso mesmo, estão todos comentando. Se você não tivesse ficado com o nariz enfiado nesse diário nas últimas duas aulas, com certeza teria ouvido também.  
- E pensar que - falou Harry, alheio ao que Simas dizia. - eu estava com ele, ajudando-o a estudar História da Magia, não há duas horas...  
- Agora já foi - disse Simas, tentando consolá-lo. - Não é culpa sua. E tudo indica que quem matou o Dennis foi a mesma pessoa que assassinou o Filch.  
- Com certeza foi - disse Hermione atrás de Simas, assustando-o. - Se bem que, agora que eu e o Rony já lemos e relemos o diário do Slytherin, não consigo ver nenhuma ligação entre o Dennis Creevey e o tesouro.  
- Não há ligação - disse Harry. - O assassino está escolhendo aleatoriamente suas vítimas. Nós nos concentramos num período um mês depois da morte de Filch, e por isso ele se adiantou.  
- Posso começar a aula? - perguntou uma voz ríspida à frente da sala. Era a profª. McGonagall. - Ou os senhores têm algo mais a conversar?  
No intervalo das aulas da tarde, Harry foi novamente chamado ao escritório do diretor.  
- Sr. Dumbledore... - disse ele ao entrar.  
- Olá, Harry. Entre e sente-se, por favor.  
Harry fez o que Dumbledore pedia e disse:  
- Eu gostaria de saber por que o senhor não chamou o Rony e a Mione também.  
Dumbledore deu um sorriso amigável e falou:  
- Eu não quis chamá-los, Harry, porque o assunto que vamos conversar compete apenas a você e a Colin Creevey.  
- Colin?  
- Isso mesmo - respondeu o diretor. - Sabe, Harry, os pais de Colin estiveram aqui comigo. Eles estavam querendo levá-lo para casa por alguns dias, para se recuperar do choque.  
- E ele foi?  
- Não. Eu não concordei com a idéia. Disse a eles que mesmo uma semana de aulas, se fosse perdida, poderia prejudicar bastante os estudos do garoto.  
- E então?  
- Então eu propus a eles uma outra alternativa - disse Dumbledore. - Eu disse a eles que conhecia uma pessoa que poderia, de boa vontade, ajudar Colin. É claro que me referia a você, Harry. Pensei que, uma vez que está isento dos testes deste ano, você não faria objeção.  
- Sem dúvida que não - disse Harry, sorrindo. Um Colin sozinho e deprimido não poderia ser algo muito ruim com que lidar.  
- Quanto ao Sr. Weasley e à Srta. Granger - continuou o diretor. -, eu tenho uma informação que vai ajudar bastante na investigação de vocês. É um fator a mais.  
- O quê?  
- Na hora em que Dennis foi assassinado - disse Dumbledore. -, ele naturalmente não estava na aula. Deveria estar na aula do prof. Flitwick, mas não estava. Você sabe por quê?  
- Não - respondeu Harry.  
- Porque alguém foi à porta da sala dele e o chamou para conversar. Você sabe quem era, Harry?  
- Nem imagino.  
- Segundo o próprio Flitwick, quem foi à sala chamar Dennis Creevey fui eu.  
- Mas...  
- Isso mesmo, Harry - disse Dumbledore, com um brilho misterioso nos olhos. - Se os meus anos de experiência na magia não me iludem, estamos lidando com um poderoso bruxo camaleônico.  
  
- Bruxo camaleônico? - perguntou Simas, quando Harry voltou à sala.  
- Isso mesmo - respondeu Harry. - Um bruxo camaleônico que se transforma em quem quiser. Isso significa que não podemos confiar em ninguém.  
- E como vou ter certeza de que você é você mesmo?  
- Se eu fosse um bruxo camaleônico, você acha que eu lhe diria que o Dumbledore me contou aquilo?  
- É... tem razão.  
As aulas transcorreram sem mais incidentes até a hora do jantar, quando Harry foi junto com Rony, Hermione e Simas ao salão principal. Durante a refeição, Harry não pôde deixar de reparar na forma como Lucky cruzava as pernas para comer.  
- Ela está linda hoje, não está? - comentou Harry com Simas.  
- Sob a sua ótica, ela está linda todos os dias - respondeu secamente o amigo.  
- Mas é mesmo - disse Harry, sorridente.  
Eles terminaram o suflê de mariscos e se levantaram. Harry já estava saindo com Simas para a sala comunal da Grifinória, quando uma mão tocou suavemente seu ombro esquerdo.  
- Harry - disse a voz sensual de Lucky. Era a primeira vez que ela falava com ele.  
- S-sim? - atendeu o garoto, assustado.  
- Eu gostaria de ter uma conversa com você. Você pode subir comigo ao meu quarto?  
- Claro! Sem dúvida - respondeu Harry, querendo na verdade sair correndo dali com toda a velocidade com que pudesse mover as pernas.  
Ele seguiu a moça até um corredor do segundo andar, onde havia uma porta que Harry nunca tinha visto antes. Lucky lhe contou que aquela sala normalmente ficava vazia, mas que estava sendo usada por ela enquanto ficasse em Hogwarts. Ela abriu a porta e Harry entrou.  
Lucky Star sabia como decorar um quarto. As paredes da sala tinham sido todas pintadas de azul, havia uma escrivaninha no canto com alguns pergaminhos e uma pena, e em uma das paredes a moça tinha mandado instalar uma estante para colocar seus livros. Tinha também um sofá de cor creme encostado na outra parede. No meio do quarto havia uma cama redonda de uma cor violentamente escarlate, e Harry teve uma intuição de que o colchão era de água.  
- Sente-se, por favor - disse Lucky, apontando o sofá para ele. Harry obedeceu e ela se sentou ao seu lado.  
- Harry Potter - começou, sorrindo. - Antes de mais nada, quero que saiba que é uma honra falar com você.  
- Para mim também - disse Harry, desejando ter algo mais inteligente a dizer.  
- Harry... eu soube que você é um rapaz muito corajoso. Isso é verdade?  
Harry engoliu em seco e respondeu:  
- Bom, se é o que dizem...  
Lucky riu.  
- Eu soube também que você tem uma quedinha por uma garota um pouco mais velha que você - disse, dando uma piscadela para o garoto.  
- Quem? Cho Chang? Eu não tenho queda nenhuma por ela! - gritou Harry.  
Lucky deu uma gargalhada.  
- Viu? Você até já sabia quem era! Não precisa mentir, Harry, foi ela mesma quem me disse!  
Harry ficou com muita raiva, e teve vontade de estrangular Cho Chang naquele momento.  
- Bem - continuou a moça. - Da mesma forma que você gosta dela, Harry, muitas garotas também gostam de você.  
Ela olhou bem para os olhos dele e completou:  
- E uma dessas garotas sou eu.  
Harry nem teve tempo de reação. Lucky o pegou pelos ombros e o beijou ardentemente.  
  
- Eu não o vi - respondeu Simas a Hermione.  
- Como não? Eu vi vocês dois saindo da mesa de jantar juntos! O Harry não é tão pequeno, não dá pra perdê-lo fácil assim!  
- Eu não sei para onde ele foi - insistiu Simas. - Talvez alguém o tenha chamado.  
- É, pode ser. Que grande amigo você é, deixa o Harry pra trás e nem percebe.  
Simas suspirou e subiu as escadas para o dormitório. Hermione ficava insuportável quando começava a fazer seus muitos deveres de casa.  
Ao chegar no quarto, encontrou Rony lendo o diário de Slytherin, que tinha pego na mochila de Harry.  
- Já achou alguma coisa de útil? - perguntou Simas.  
- Já... mas nada muito relevante, além do que já sabemos. O tesouro de Salazar Slytherin está reservado a seu herdeiro ou herdeira.  
- O de sempre.  
- É. Mesmo assim, eu queria que o Harry desse uma olhada. O que será que ele está fazendo agora?  
- Temos que ir atrás dele - observou Simas. - Talvez ele esteja correndo perigo.  
  
Harry não disse nada enquanto Lucky tirava lentamente seu robe de Hogwarts. Ela o beijou novamente e começou a tirar sua camisa.  
- Não tenha medo - disse, vendo que Harry estava tenso. Ela o pôs de pé e começou a abaixar suas calças. Quando ele estava só de roupas de baixo, ela se levantou e disse:  
- Agora é minha vez.  
Lucky abriu o zíper do vestido e ele deslizou por seu corpo até cair no chão. Harry quase gritou ao ver que a moça não estava usando calcinha nem sutiã. Ela deu uma risadinha ao ver o espanto do garoto e, abaixando-se novamente, tirou o que lhe restava da roupa.  
Então, Lucky conduziu Harry até a cama redonda (o colchão era de água mesmo) e se deixou possuir tranqüilamente, até que Harry chegou a um espasmo tenso e dolorido e caiu exausto sobre ela. Vendo que ele estava praticamente desacordado pela experiência, Lucky alcançou o robe de Harry com a mão e tirou do bolso o que lhe interessava, escondendo embaixo da cama.  
Ela o beijou novamente e disse que, para uma primeira vez, não tinha sido nada mau.  
- Podemos fazer isso de novo? - perguntou Harry, ainda se sentindo tonto.  
- Talvez, quem sabe? Mas agora você tem que ir, antes que seus amigos xeretas venham procurá-lo e descubram tudo.  
- Está bem - concordou Harry, dando-lhe um último beijo desesperado.  
- Agora vá. Vá, antes que apareça alguém.  
Harry vestiu suas roupas e saiu, ruborizado com o que acabara de fazer. Ele seguiu em silêncio até seu dormitório e esperou que visse o sono. Dormiu vestido, sem dar satisfações a seus amigos nem fazer a lição de casa.  
  
O mês de outubro passou voando, e Harry mal pôde acreditar quando a folhinha do dormitório apontou 1º de novembro.  
- Temos que nos cuidar - disse ele para Rony. - O assassino pode querer aprontar de novo.  
- Eu acho que quem está matando o pessoal é o Keith Roberts - disse o amigo. - Está na cara dele, ele tem jeitão de assassino.  
- Mas nós não podemos nos basear nisso. Eu também não vou nem um pouco com a cara dele, mas isso não é suficiente para acusá-lo.  
- Que seja. Vamos descer para o café, eu estou morrendo de fome.  
Eles desceram e encontraram Mione no salão comunal.  
- Cadê o Simas? - perguntou ela.  
- Já desceu - disse Harry.  
- Então vamos descer também.  
Os três passaram pelo buraco no retrato da Mulher Gorda, depois de dizer a senha ("Ne me quitte pas" - a Mulher Gorda estava insuportável desde que começara a aprender francês com o retrato de Luís XVI), e chegaram ao Salão Principal. Lucky, muito séria à mesa ao lado de Dumbledore, nem arriscou olhar para Harry.  
Depois que todos os alunos já estavam sentados, sonolentos, Dumbledore levantou-se e disse (nesse momento Harry viu que faltava um dos professores à mesa):  
- Caros alunos, tenho que dar uma notícia desagradável a vocês.  
Com essas palavras, Dumbledore conseguiu a atenção de todos os alunos.  
- Infelizmente - continuou. -, mais um professor foi brutalmente assassinado pelo louco que está rondando nossa escola. Ele foi encontrado morto em seu dormitório nesta manhã. Refiro-me a Keith Roberts, o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
Harry e Rony se entreolharam.  
- Droga, pensei que tinha sido o Snape - disse Rony.  
- Foi mais um descuido nosso - prosseguiu o diretor. - permitir que uma situação terrível como essa tomasse lugar. Porém, eu já contratei pessoas competentes - e olhou de relance para Harry, Rony e Hermione. - para resolver este mistério. Esperemos que não haja mais mortes.  
Dumbledore se sentou. Então, a professora McGonagall se levantou e disse:  
- As aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estão temporariamente suspensas, até que encontremos um professor substituto. Pedimo-lhes que não façam besteiras em seu horário livre.  
O sino tocou e todos se levantaram.  
- No que está pensando? - perguntou Rony a Harry, enquanto saíam do Salão.  
- Esse último acontecimento derrubou todas as nossas teorias - disse Harry.  
- Talvez não - disse Hermione, emparelhando-se com os dois. Então, ela passou à frente deles e disse que os encontraria na segunda aula.  
- Aonde você vai? E a primeira aula? - perguntou Rony a ela.  
- À biblioteca.  
- Mas qual é a nossa primeira aula?  
- Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - respondeu a garota, subindo as escadas.  
Harry e Rony ficaram olhando para ela, enquanto ela subia correndo.  
- O que deu nela? - perguntou Rony.  
- Não sei.  
Harry enfiou a mão no bolso e deixou escapar um grito.  
- Onde está a minha varinha? 


	9. Pêndulo e Pena

Harry começou a procurar desesperado por sua varinha.  
- Eu devo ter deixado cair em algum lugar - disse a Rony.  
- Pode ser - concordou o amigo. - Você se lembra dos lugares por onde passou?  
Harry pensou um pouco e respondeu:  
- Mais ou menos...  
Porém, na verdade, era a segunda vez que aquilo estava acontecendo. A primeira fora quase um mês antes, quando havia se deitado com Lucky. No dia seguinte, a moça lhe devolveu a varinha no café da manhã, dizendo tê-la achado na porta do quarto.  
- Pode parecer estúpido - disse Harry. - Mas vamos perguntar se Lucky a viu.  
- Lucky Star? - indagou Rony, espantado. - Que raio de idéia é essa, Harry?  
- Da última vez que eu perdi a varinha, foi ela que encontrou. Talvez tenha acontecido novamente.  
Eles iam se virar, quando Harry sentiu uma mão toca-lo nas costas. Era Simas.  
- Veja o que você esqueceu na mesa do café.  
Harry pegou sua varinha, que Simas lhe estendia.  
- Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez - disse ele ao amigo, voltando pelo mesmo caminho de onde viera.  
Depois que Simas se retirou, Rony olhou para Harry e disse:  
- Por que não vamos à biblioteca descobrir o que a Mione está aprontando?  
- Boa idéia - respondeu o amigo, pensativo.  
Eles subiram à biblioteca e encontraram Simas sentado a uma mesa com Hermione. Harry estranhou.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Como assim? - perguntou Simas.  
- Você acabou de me devolver a minha varinha, perto do Salão Principal, e depois foi para o outro lado.  
- Harry, você deve estar enganado. Eu não devolvi sua varinha, nem sabia que você tinha perdido.  
Harry sentiu um calafrio gelar sua espinha de alto a baixo, e ele e Rony concluíram ao mesmo tempo: quem lhe devolvera a varinha tinha sido o bruxo camaleônico, o assassino que estavam procurando.  
- Como é que pode? - protestou Rony. - O assassino esteve a dois metros de nós e nós nem percebemos!  
- iQuem/i esteve a dois metros de vocês? - perguntou uma voz fria e zombeteira atrás deles. Harry se virou abruptamente e quase trombou com Draco Malfoy.  
- Não é da sua conta - respondeu. - Cai fora.  
- De jeito nenhum - retrucou Malfoy, com um sorriso cruel. - Eu ouvi perfeitamente. Vocês estiveram com o assassino de Hogwarts.  
- E se estivemos? - desafiou Rony, irritado. - Isso é problema nosso.  
- Você devia ter aproveitado e tirado umas fotos dele, Weasley - disse Malfoy. - Ia ganhar um bom dinheiro vendendo cópias, e quem sabe comprar umas vestes novas num brechó.  
Rony fez menção de voar sobre o colega, mas Hermione segurou suas vestes pelas costas.  
- Não vale a pena, vamos deixar isso pro Dumbledore resolver.  
- Vai dedurar, é? - perguntou Draco com ar de zombaria, mas ligeiramente preocupado.  
- Com certeza vou - respondeu Mione, levantando-se. - Por isso, Malfoy, é melhor ficar na sua.  
Ela saiu da biblioteca com Rony, Simas e Harry, e os quatro foram juntos para a sala de aula. Depois de cinco minutos, o sinal bateu e o professor Flitwick entrou.  
Depois da aula de Feitiços, que não havia sido nada divertida, viria uma aula de Adivinhação. Hermione, que não tinha aulas dessa matéria, foi para a sala de Aritmancia (onde tinha aulas com o prof. Vector). Harry, Rony e Simas seguiram para a torre onde ficava a sala de Adivinhação.  
Quando chegaram à sala, esbaforidos, sentaram-se com alívio a uma mesinha redonda. Depois que todos os alunos haviam se acomodado, a prof. Trelawney entrou, com um ar etéreo e distante.  
- Bom dia, meus queridos - disse ela. - Espero que estejam todos confortáveis, para que possamos ter uma aula bem proveitosa.  
Alguns alunos resmungaram, outros apenas balançaram a cabeça em concordância. De qualquer forma, todos, inclusive Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown, fãs da professora, estavam num estado de tédio profundo e desesperador. A professora pareceu notar isso, pois ficou um pouco constrangida, e deu a impressão de estar tentando animar a turma ao dizer:  
- Hoje iniciaremos um assunto novo: radiestesia.  
Novos resmungos mostraram que os alunos estavam vivos, mas não demonstravam nenhum interesse. Trelawney tentou incentivar:  
- Alguém aqui sabe o que é radiestesia?  
- Com certeza a Mione sabe - disse Rony a Harry, apoiando a cabeça na mão direita.  
- É... - concordou Harry. Porém, seu pensamento estava bem longe dali. Estava pensando em Colin Creevey e seu trauma com a morte do irmão. O que diria quando ele o procurasse pedindo ajuda? Teria que se fingir de amigo? Provavelmente não, pois, mesmo tratando o fã com relativa hostilidade, Harry sempre fora para Colin seu melhor amigo. Bastaria que Harry agisse normalmente, e o garoto certamente se daria por satisfeito.  
- Radiestesia - explicou a professora, já que ninguém respondera à sua pergunta. - é a arte de fazer magia e obter respostas a todas as perguntas através de um pêndulo.  
Então, ela foi até sua mesa e pegou um pêndulo pontiagudo de ametista, dizendo:  
- Este pêndulo é ideal para curas e transmutações. Além disso, com ele você pode desvendar os mistérios do presente, do passado e do futuro. Alguém aqui duvida disso?  
Novamente, ninguém respondeu. Então, frustrada, a professora disse:  
- Já chega! Quem não estiver interessado, saia da minha aula e tranque a matéria! Vocês já estão cansados de saber que ela não é obrigatória!  
Nesse momento, todos acordaram de seu estupor. Nada mais havia de etéreo na voz de Trelawney.  
- Eu já me cansei! - continuou ela. - Você não prestam atenção, depois vão mal e a culpa é de quem? Da professora, sempre da professora! Por que não vão lamber os pés daquela maldita puxa-saco do Dumbledore? Vocês são todos uns...  
Foi aí que Harry viu. No começo, achara que era apenas efeito do perfume forte que empesteava a sala de Trelawney, mas agora tinha certeza: o pêndulo nas mãos da professora estava realmente se mexendo.  
Então, tudo foi muito rápido. Diante dos alunos boquiabertos, o pêndulo pontiagudo ganhou vida e escapou da mão de Trelawney. Ela mesma pareceu nem perceber, tão absorta estava em gritar com a turma. Então, quando já estava na altura do coração, o pêndulo não pensou duas vezes e... ZÁS! Varou o corpo da professora, entrando pelo seio esquerdo e saindo pelas costas.  
Alguns alunos gritaram, outros desmaiaram. Harry e Rony correram para ajudar a professora, que caiu de costas no chão, sangrando muito. Ninguém pensou em pegar o pêndulo, que se transformou numa mosca e saiu voando pela janela.  
- Está morta - disse Harry, vendo que a professora não tinha mais pulso e estava gelada como pedra.  
- A terceira vítima - disse Simas, indo até eles. Ele tinha ido buscar Madame Pomfrey, que nada pôde fazer a não ser confirmar a morte da professora de Adivinhação.  
- O que mais precisamos agora - disse ela, enquanto fechava os olhos do cadáver. -, além de achar esse assassino, é de...  
  
- Dois professores substitutos - disse Dumbledore, em seu escritório. - E o mais rápido possível.  
- Já estou providenciando - disse Minerva McGonagall, conferindo suas anotações. - Ainda não encontrei quem substitua Sibila, mas uma das pessoas que se candidataram ao emprego de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas me parece perfeita para o cargo. Roberts só ganhou dela pela experiência.  
- Qual é o nome dessa moça?  
- É srta. Honey. Nascida em Lisboa, tem 19 anos e se formou em Hogwarts. O pai é trouxa, trabalha como músico. A mãe é bruxa, mais precisamente uma astróloga.  
- Para mim está bom. Quando ela vem?  
- Eu enviei uma coruja a ela, pedindo que viesse com urgência... deve chegar lá pela semana que vem.  
- Certo - concordou Dumbledore, com um olhar triste.  
  
- Que tipo de detetives nós somos? - perguntou Harry aos amigos, na biblioteca. Ele, Rony e Hermione haviam preferido faltar à aula de Herbologia para estudar o caso. Simas também quisera matar a aula para ficar com eles, mas Harry não deixou ("Você não está livre dos testes, é melhor que assista às aulas").  
- É verdade - concordou Rony. - O assassino cometeu o terceiro crime bem embaixo do nosso nariz!  
- Não sei por que vocês não pegaram o pêndulo - disse Hermione. - Se eu estivesse lá, seria a primeira coisa que eu faria.  
- Isso é porque você odeia a Trelawney - retrucou Rony, irritado. - Não que eu morra de amores por ela, mas não conseguiria me preocupar com o pêndulo enquanto ela agonizava na minha frente.  
- Além disso, não ia adiantar - acrescentou Harry. - Se prendêssemos o pêndulo, bastaria ele se transformar numa pulga e pronto!  
- Tem razão - concordou Hermione, passando a mão pelos cabelos. - Isso o torna imbatível; cada vez que o pegarmos, ele se transforma em uma coisa diferente.  
- A não ser que descubramos quem ele é - disse Rony. - Assim, por mais que se transforme, estará sempre sendo perseguido, e não terá escolha a não ser voltar à forma original.  
Harry, que estava rabiscando num pedaço de pergaminho, falou:  
- De qualquer forma, o importante agora é segurá-lo antes que mate mais alguém.  
- Não necessariamente. Por que não deixamos pra ver se ele mata o Malfoy? - brincou Rony.  
  
Enquanto isso, na aula de Feitiços da Sonserina, Draco Malfoy estava brincando com sua pena de escrever, sem prestar atenção a uma única palavra do que o professor dizia. Então, morrendo de sono, cruzou os braços sobre a carteira e deitou a cabeça sobre eles.  
Ninguém viu quando a pena, largada sobre a carteira, começou a deslizar sobre ela até cair no colo de Malfoy. Então, ela pulou (?) para a gaveta que ficava embaixo da carteira, fez pontaria e se cravou certeiramente no coração de seu dono. O golpe foi tão rápido e inesperado que Draco teve apenas um tremor, que não foi notado por ninguém na sala, e um leve gemido. Então, depois que seu coração parou definitivamente de bater, tudo o que ele sentiu foi a sensação de estar tendo a alma sugada para algum lugar gélido. 


	10. A Nova Professora

- Senhor Dumbledore!  
- Calma, Prof. Flitwick - disse Dumbledore. - O que aconteceu?  
- Draco Malfoy, diretor! Morto! Na minha aula!  
Os olhos de Dumbledore se arregalaram.  
- Como disse?  
- O sr. Malfoy passou toda a aula ressonando. Quando o sino bateu, e eu educadamente fui acordá-lo para pelo menos não aborrecer o próximo professor, ele estava gelado! Gelado e branco como um... como um fantasma!  
- Calma, professor - repetiu Dumbledore, mas no íntimo duvidando que ele mesmo conseguiria manter a calma numa situação como aquela. - Sejamos racionais. Do que o sr. Malfoy faleceu?  
O prof. Flitwick parecia ter se esquecido completamente daquele detalhe.  
- O peito dele estava perfurado - disse. - Por alguma coisa cilíndrica e pontiaguda. Algo como... como...  
De repente, seus olhos se depararam com a pena de Dumbledore, que estava sobre a escrivaninha.  
- Como aquilo!  
Dumbledore olhou para a pena e suspirou. Sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido, estava óbvio para ele, mas Flitwick não podia saber da verdade. Então, apenas disse:  
- Bem, professor, eu cuidarei do assunto. Agora faça-me o favor de colocar a família da vítima a par do que aconteceu, para que ela possa fazer o que lhe parecer melhor.  
Flitwick saiu da sala, ainda inconformado com o fato de um aluno ter sido assassinado em sua aula. Assim que a porta se fechou, Dumbledore foi até a varanda de seu escritório, apontou a varinha para a própria garganta e disse:  
- Sonorus - com isso, a voz do diretor se amplificou magicamente. Ele limpou a garganta e falou, articulando bem as palavras:  
- Todas as aulas de hoje estão canceladas. Quero todos no Salão Principal em no máximo dez minutos. Obrigado pela atenção.  
  
Harry estava apreensivo quando chegou ao Salão, acompanhado de Rony, Hermione e Simas. Com certeza, mais alguém havia morrido. Temia que o diretor o chamasse de incompetente, bem como aos seus colegas.  
Entretanto, obviamente Dumbledore não pensava assim. Estava preocupado com a situação, era verdade, mas três alunos do quinto ano nunca poderiam controlar um bruxo camaleônico poderoso como o que estavam enfrentando. Não era uma questão de coragem, e sim de conhecimento... e sorte.  
- Senhoras e senhores - disse o diretor, quando viu que praticamente todos estavam ali. - Como devem imaginar, mais uma pessoa teve o azar de se tornar vítima da ação do perigosíssimo assassino que está rondando nossa escola. Esse aluno foi Draco Malfoy.  
Ao ouvir isso, Harry e Rony ficaram numa sincera dúvida se deviam lamentar ou comemorar. Hermione percebeu isso e disse:  
- Não se esqueçam, ele também era um ser humano.  
- Esse aluno - prosseguiu Dumbledore. - foi morto quase exatamente como a professora Sibila Trelawney: no meio de uma aula, em plena luz do dia. Isso só pode ser obra de uma mente psicótica e audaciosa.  
Ele limpou a garganta e continuou:  
- Acho que já é hora de todos saberem a verdade: a pessoa que está matando inocentes em Hogwarts é um bruxo camaleônico.  
Vários alunos cochicharam.  
- Por que é importante vocês todos saberem disso? Obviamente, para que agora passem a ter todo o cuidado com seus objetos pessoais, e com qualquer coisa que esteja à sua volta, especialmente objetos pontiagudos. Estou declarando estado de sítio em Hogwarts. Não confiem em ninguém. Como diria nosso amado auror Olho-Tonto Moody, vigilância constante!  
Com essas palavras, Dumbledore se sentou e deu a palavra à prof. Minerva McGonagall que, levantando-se, disse:  
- Como já foi dito anteriormente, as aulas de hoje estão suspensas. A nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Srta. Honey, começará amanhã. Todos os alunos devem voltar a seus dormitórios até segunda ordem. As portas dos dormitórios serão vigiadas pelos monitores-chefes das casas. Agora vão.  
Os alunos começaram a sair do Salão. Quando Harry e seus amigos estavam saindo, foram chamados por Dumbledore.  
- Vamos comigo - falou. - Preciso falar com vocês no meu escritório.  
Harry, Rony e Hermione subiram com o diretor. Quando chegaram, ele trancou a porta e disse, enquanto se dirigia à sua mesa:  
- Como podem ver, a situação atingiu um nível insuportável.  
- Mas não foi nossa culpa! - disse Harry. - Esse assassino é muito poderoso!  
- Eu sei - concordou Dumbledore. - E concordo com você. Esse bruxo é realmente uma pessoa poderosa e com uma formação acadêmica exemplar. No entanto, vocês três são os únicos que podem vencê-lo. Quero que continuem investigando, sei que podem pensar em algo.  
Os três se levantaram, e Dumbledore disse, quase em tom de súplica:  
- Conto com vocês.  
Depois que eles saíram, já no corredor, Rony, tentando mudar de assunto para quebrar a atmosfera ruim, disse:  
- E essa tal de Srta. Honey? Senhorita! Deve ser uma velhota encalhada.  
- Dumbledore não tem mais com o que se preocupar - disse Hermione.  
- Hã? - indagaram os outros dois, intrigados.  
- É isso mesmo - confirmou a garota, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. - Eu já sei tudo o que aconteceu... e mais ou menos o que vai acontecer.  
- Então explique! - explodiu Rony. - Pare de fazer cenas, por favor!  
Tentando disfarçar o tom de desapontamento na voz, a garota começou:  
- Bem, em primeiro lugar: já repararam naquele espelho de mão que a Lucky carrega e não larga de jeito nenhum? Pois é, tenho fortes razões para acreditar que...  
Hermione nunca veio a terminar a frase. No momento em que ela ia explicar o que havia com o espelho, um corvo veio voando, entrou pela janela da torre e cravou o bico pontudo no peito da garota, que vergou e desabou para trás, sangrando.  
- Hermione! - gritou Harry, correndo a socorrer a garota, segurando-a antes mesmo que seu corpo batesse no chão. Enquanto isso, Rony tentava desesperadamente alcançar o pássaro negro, mas não conseguiu. Ele saiu voando pelo mesmo caminho de onde viera.  
- Me ajude, Rony, vamos levá-la para a Madame Pomfrey!  
O garoto não esperou segunda ordem. Pegou Hermione pelos pés, enquanto Harry a segurava pelos ombros, e os dois começaram a descer as escadas até a ala hospitalar. No caminho, Rony disse:  
- Bem que nós podíamos ter aprendido aquele feitiço que o Dumbledore usou para te levantar no terceiro ano, quando você caiu da vassoura!  
Isso deu a Harry uma idéia.  
- Afaste-se, Rony.  
Rony pousou os pés da garota e saiu de perto. Harry a pôs no chão, se afastou um pouco, apontou a varinha e disse:  
- É agora ou nunca. Vingardium Leviosa!  
Foi a conta. Mione passou a flutuar a quase um metro de altura, e eles a foram guiando até a enfermaria.  
Ao ver a cena, Madame Pomfrey ficou chocada.  
- O que aconteceu?  
- Um corvo cravou o bico nela - disse Harry, pousando Hermione sobre uma das camas da ala hospitalar.  
- Meu Deus! - a enfermeira estava desesperada. - Preciso agir muito rápido agora!  
Ela foi até o armarinho de remédios e pegou um vidro com um líquido amarelo-esverdeado dentro.  
- Sorte que vocês a trouxeram rápido - disse ela aos garotos. - Se demorassem um pouco mais, ela não teria a mínima salvação.  
- Ela vai ficar boa, não vai? - perguntou Rony, desconsolado.  
- Vai, mas isso vai levar algum tempo. Por pouco o bico do pássaro não atingiu o coração - Madame Pomfrey deu um longo suspiro. - Agora vão para seus dormitórios.  
- Certo - disse Harry. Rony lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo, mas compreendeu quando Harry piscou o olho para ele, sem que Madame Pomfrey visse.  
Os dois saíram e, quando foram virar a esquina do corredor para descer a escada que levava ao salão, Harry trombou com uma moça que vinha no sentido contrário.  
- Desculpe - disse ela.  
Harry não disse nada. Estava ocupado olhando as formas da jovem: pés delicados, pernas torneadas, quadris provocantes e curvilíneos, braços macios e olhos muito mas muito verdes.  
- Sinto muito - desculpou-se novamente a garota, afastando os cabelos negros dos olhos. - Eu estava distraída e não vi você.  
- Tudo bem - disse Rony, em lugar de Harry. - Ele também não estava prestando atenção.  
- Vocês são alunos?  
- Somos - respondeu Rony. - Estamos no quinto ano. Meu nome é Rony.  
- Prazer - disse a moça, sorrindo. - Anita.  
- Você está em que ano?  
Anita deu uma risadinha.  
- Eu não sou aluna. Sou professora.  
- Professora do quê? - perguntou Harry, finalmente voltando a si.  
- Eu sou Anita Honey, a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
Harry e Rony abriram a boca de espanto.  
- Você é a Srta. Honey?  
- Eu mesma - respondeu ela, ainda sorrindo. - Espero que vocês sejam bons alunos e não matem minhas aulas. E quem é você? - perguntou a Harry.  
  
- Eu sou Harry Potter.  
Os olhos de Anita brilharam.  
- Ah, você é o Harry Potter, o garoto que escapou de Você-Sabe-Quem? Que honra em conhecê-lo!  
Rony, que sempre se sentia deixado de lado quando Harry se apresentava a alguém, disse:  
- Espero que você não se importe se faltarmos a algumas de suas aulas. É que nós estamos investigando as mortes...  
- Investigando? - indagou ela, surpresa. - E por que os senhores ficam investigando em vez de estudar?  
- É que nós fomos contratados por Dumbledore para esse fim.  
- Ah, é? Então, podem contar comigo para o que quiserem. Comigo e com meus conhecimentos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, tudo bem?  
- Certo - respondeu Harry, animado. - Contaremos.  
- Então, até logo. Nos vemos mais tarde - disse Anita, mandando um beijo aos dois e afastando-se.  
Harry e Rony ficaram parados por alguns segundos.  
- Ela é simpática, não é?  
- É - respondeu Harry.  
Então, os dois se lembraram de que deviam estar investigando, e desceram a escada. Em poucos instantes, estavam no Salão Principal, que se encontrava deserto, já que todos os alunos estavam no dormitório. E estaria mais deserto ainda, se não fosse por uma pessoa, que estava sentada em sua cadeira, olhando para um espelho.  
- Lucky! - gritou Harry, ao reconhecê-la.  
Ela desviou o olhar do espelho e viu Harry.  
- Olá - disse. - Como vai?  
- Eu é que devia perguntar - disse Harry. - Não era para você estar aqui, você devia estar trancada no seu quarto!  
- Por quê? - perguntou a moça, negligentemente.  
Harry pareceu se irritar.  
- Porque há um assassino matando inocentes a torto e a direito na escola! Será que você não compreende isso?  
- Não - respondeu ela, levantando-se sem tirar os olhos do espelho. - E acho que isso é um problema meu, não seu. Até logo - e se retirou, em direção ao saguão.  
Rony, que estivera só observando, disse:  
- É, meu caro... com essa você não tem chance.  
- E se ela for a assassina? - perguntou Harry, para surpresa do amigo.  
- Como é?  
- Talvez Lucky seja a assassina.  
Rony resolveu não dizer nada, frente à súbita suspeita de Harry. Com certeza, era uma suposição sem nenhuma base racional.  
- Vamos subir ao dormitório - disse. - Não podemos deixar que saibam que estamos investigando.  
Harry concordou, e os dois subiram. A alguns metros da entrada da Grifinória, encontraram Dumbledore, que disse:  
- Meninos, antes de mais nada, lamento muito o que aconteceu com Hermione. Mas o importante é que ela vai ficar bem. Mas eu também quero que vocês saibam de uma coisa que aconteceu.  
- O que foi dessa vez? - perguntou Harry.  
- Eu recebi mais um bilhete - respondeu o diretor. - Nele, o assassino fala que é tarde demais.  
- Tarde demais, como? - indagou Rony.  
O diretor tomou ar e disse:  
- Agora, não há mais como prever. As mortes se darão sem regularidade e sem aviso prévio. 


	11. O Tesouro de Salazar Slytherin

Harry e Rony não sabiam mais o que fazer. Sem aviso prévio!  
- Vamos à biblioteca - disse Harry. - Precisamos aprender tudo o que for possível sobre bruxos camaleônicos.  
- Certo - concordou Rony.  
Eles foram correndo à biblioteca. Depois que haviam corrido alguns passos, Harry parou e disse:  
- Por acaso você percebeu que nós deixamos o Dumbledore lá?  
- É mesmo - disse Rony, olhando instintivamente para trás. No entanto, tudo o que viu foi Lucky Star, que estava vindo na direção deles.  
- Por que a pressa, garotos? - perguntou ela.  
- Precisamos ir à biblioteca - disse Harry. - Com licença.  
Quando eles chegaram, Rony disse:  
- Harry, estou tão mal que poderia jurar que estou vendo a Mione ali.  
Harry olhou para a direção que ele estava apontando e gritou:  
- Mione!  
A garota, que estava folheando o livro "Olhos do Passado", de Rafael Felix, levantou a cabeça na mesma hora.  
- Oi, meninos! - cumprimentou.  
Rony correu até ela e a abraçou, quase derrubando a garota da cadeira.  
- Calma, Rony! Eu não vou fugir! - disse ela.  
- Mas... mas... como você melhorou tão rápido? - perguntou Harry, com os olhos marejados de felicidade.  
- Ah - disse Mione. - Madame Pomfrey disse a Dumbledore que meu estado era muito grave e estava piorando, então ele foi até a ala hospitalar e levou a Fawkes. Ela chorou sobre a ferida e eu fiquei boa!  
- Ué - estranhou Harry. - A que horas foi isso?  
- Foi agora - respondeu a garota. - Acabei de chegar, foi só o tempo de eu pegar este livro e vocês apareceram.  
Rony olhou para Harry, assustado, e disse:  
- Dumbledore não nos disse nada sobre isso.  
Depois de um momento que pareceu uma eternidade, os dois exclamaram em uníssono:  
- Lucky!  
- O quê? - perguntou Hermione, desnorteada.  
- Venha - disse Harry, puxando-a pelo braço. Ela saiu da biblioteca com os dois, em meio a protestos:  
- O que está acontecendo?  
- Lucky é o bruxo camaleônico - disse Harry.  
- Vocês enlouqueceram? Ela é uma trouxa, em todos os sentidos!  
- Dumbledore conversou conosco agora há pouco - explicou Rony, subindo as escadas que davam na sala do diretor. - Ele disse que tinha recebido um novo bilhete, que dizia que agora as mortes seriam sem aviso prévio.  
- E daí?  
- Daí que não poderia ser Dumbledore. Nesse momento, ele estava na ala hospitalar, curando você. Quando nós olhamos para trás, Dumbledore tinha sumido, e só tinha a Lucky vindo na nossa direção.  
- E se há um Dumbledore falso - disse Hermione, parando na escada e livrando seu braço da mão de Harry. -, com certeza foi o que falou com vocês, porque seria inútil para o assassino tentar me matar e me curar depois.  
- Então vamos! - gritou Rony. - Temos que falar com Dumbledore.  
- Espere! - retrucou a garota, irritada. - Há perguntas a fazer. Por exemplo: como nós sabemos que era realmente a Lucky que falou com vocês? E se o assassino quer incriminá-la?  
Harry coçou a cabeça.  
- Eu não tinha pensado nisso.  
- Outra pergunta - continuou Hermione. - E se a Lucky que falou com vocês de fato era a verdadeira, e o Dumbledore falso se transformou em outra coisa, uma pulga, sei lá? Talvez ele nem soubesse que a Lucky estava ali.  
- É - concordou Rony.  
- Estão vendo? Não podemos tirar conclusões precipitadas.  
Os três suspiraram, e Hermione disse:  
- Ok. Vamos fazer o seguinte: em primeiro lugar, vamos parar de assistir às aulas – que Deus me perdoe – para investigar. Eu e o Rony vamos fazer esquemas da investigação na biblioteca.  
- E eu? - perguntou Harry.  
- Você vai pegar sua Capa da Invisibilidade e se esconder na sala dos professores. Tenho um palpite de que, se alguma coisa for acontecer, vai ser lá.  
- Certo - disse Harry. - Eu vou buscar a Capa.  
- E aí você vai diretor pra sala dos professores - disse Mione. - Nós vamos pra biblioteca.  
Mione e Rony seguiram na direção da biblioteca, e Harry foi para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Depois de subir ao dormitório, vestiu a Capa da Invisibilidade e desceu as escadas para a sala dos professores.  
Harry parou na porta da sala, olhou para os lados e entrou. Escolheu um armário (o mesmo onde tinha se escondido com Rony no segundo ano), se enfiou lá dentro e ficou esperando para ver o que acontecia.  
Harry não teve que esperar muito. O palpite de Hermione estava certo: em quinze minutos, talvez menos, uma moça muito bonita entrou na sala. Ninguém menos que Lucky Star.  
- Keith? - chamou ela. Vendo que o professor não estava ali, ela andou até a mesa central da sala e sorriu de satisfação.  
- Aqui está - disse, pegando algo que estava sobre a mesa. Harry saiu do armário, ainda coberto pela capa, e esperou que Lucky saísse. Quando a moça abriu a porta, pôs-se a segui-la.  
Lucky subiu as escadas até seu quarto, sem desconfiar que Harry estava atrás dela. Quando chegou, o garoto aproveitou a porta aberta para entrar também. Ficou escondido a um canto, esperando que a moça saísse. Ela folheou o que tinha trazido (o que fez Harry pensar que era algum livro), deu um suspiro de alívio e saiu. Ao ouvir o clique da porta, Harry não pensou duas vezes: levantou-se e foi ver o que era.  
O objeto que Lucky tinha pego na sala dos professores era um álbum de fotos. Harry começou a olhar as fotografias, uma por uma. O que mais chamou sua atenção foi que, em todas as fotos, Lucky estava diferente. Tinha os olhos verdes, tão verdes que chamavam a atenção. Exatamente como os de Harry.  
- Talvez esteja usando lentes de contato nas fotos - disse o garoto, em voz alta. - Artista de cinema tem dessas coisas.  
Harry ainda estava olhando as fotos, quando a porta se abriu e Lucky entrou, deixando a porta aberta. Harry saiu e ouviu a voz de Lucky:  
- Que engraçado, eu nem percebi que deixei aberto.  
Ela pegou o álbum e saiu fechando a porta, quase pisando no pé de Harry, que estava no corredor. Depois que ela se afastou e desceu as escadas, o garoto tirou a capa da invisibilidade. Ele começou a andar enquanto dobrava a capa, e trombou com alguém que vinha subindo as escadas.  
- Ah, o cabulão!  
Harry tirou a capa prateada da frente e viu quem era: Anita Honey.  
- O-oi, professora - disse ele.  
- Posso saber o que o senhor está fazendo aqui?  
- Investigando, como eu disse aquela hora - respondeu Harry, passando pela moça e descendo a escada.  
- Sobre o assassino ou sobre Hyllide?  
Ao ouvir aquilo, Harry se virou.  
- Como?  
- Harry, é um aviso: não se meta com as pessoas de lá - respondey Anita, indo embora na direção contrária.  
Harry ficou parado na escada, encolheu os ombros e desceu. Quando chegou à biblioteca, encontrou Simas com Rony e Mione.  
- Saí escondido do dormitório - disse ele, sorridente.  
- O que você contou pra ela? - perguntou Harry, irritado.  
- O quê?  
- Você contou sobre Hyllide para a professora?  
- Qualé, cara? Eu não contei nada pra ninguém!  
- Venha comigo, Simas - disse Harry. Rony e Hermione se entrolharam. Simas se levantou e seguiu Harry até fora da biblioteca.  
- Eu acabei de encontrar a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes da Trevas, Anita Honey. Sabe o que ela me disse?  
- Nem imagino - respondeu Simas.  
- Ela disse para eu tomar cuidado com os habitantes de Hyllide. Você acha o quê? Que ela adivinhou?  
- Acho que não - retrucou Simas, com um muxoxo. - Ela não é professora de Adivinhação, é?  
- Não estou com graça, Simas. Você...  
Nisso, Rony saiu da biblioteca e disse:  
- Está nas masmorras!  
- O quê? - perguntaram Harry e Simas, ao mesmo tempo.  
- Eu e Hermione descobrimos! O tesouro de Slytherin está em uma das masmorras.  
- Como vocês sabem? - perguntou Harry.  
- Venha comigo.  
Harry fez um sinal para que Simas esperasse, e foi com Harry até a mesa onde ele e Hermione estavam. Mione mostrou para ele um livro: o diário de Slytherin.  
- Aqui há um verso - disse ela. - que diz onde fica o tesouro.  
Harry olhou para a página em que o diário destava aberto. Havia um poema assim:Só meu legítimo herdeiro  
o tesouro conquistará  
Quem tem sangue de forasteiro  
só a morte vai encontrar  
Na Heylyn se encontra a luz  
Na Heylyn se encontra a verdade  
A mão do destino conduz  
quem quer a felicidade  
  
- Bem se vê que ele detestava trouxas - comentou Harry. - Mas será que está mesmo falando das masmorras?  
- Com certeza - disse Rony.  
- E essa palavra estranha, Heylyn?  
- Sei lá o que é.  
- Bom, vou até lá com o Simas.  
- Nós vamos também - disse Hermione, levantando-se.  
- Não! - falou Harry. - Pode ser perigoso.  
Ele saiu da biblioteca e disse a Simas:  
- Vamos às masmorras.  
- Eu tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar!  
- Agora não.  
- Mas...  
- Vamos logo, Simas! - disse Harry, puxando o amigo pelo braço.  
Enquanto eles desciam as escadas, Simas disse:  
- Você sabe em qual masmorra o tesouro está?  
- Não, mas isso podemos descobrir na hora.  
Eles desceram , e Simas disse.  
- Chegamos. Agora temos que saber qual é a certa.  
Harry começou a andar por entre as portas dos calabouços, seguido de perto por Simas. Por fim, gritou:  
- Achei!  
Uma das portas tinha a inscrição de uma serpente na maçaneta. Harry a abriu. Tudo vazio.  
- Acho que não é aqui - disse Simas.  
- Pelo contrário - discordou Harry. Ele fechou a porta novamente, olhou fixamente para a serpente e disse, num silvo característico:  
- Abra.  
Nada aconteceu. Harry abriu a porta, e a sala continuava vazia.  
- Talvez o tesouro esteja coberto com uma Capa da Invisibilidade -lembrou Simas.  
Harry não o ouviu. Estava novamente olhando para a pequena serpente da maçaneta, raciocinando na velocidade da luz. Então, teve uma idéia absurda. Olhou novamente e disse, na língua das cobras.  
- Heylyn.  
Não deu outra. Quando Harry abriu a porta, a masmorra estava iluminada por tochas, e bem no meio havia, sobre um pedestal, um pequeno baú. Harry entrou com o amigo e fechou a porta.  
- Será que não tem perigo? - perguntou Simas.  
- Acho que não - respondeu Harry, pegando o baú.  
Nesse momento, um estrondo sacudiu o chão, e Harry quase derrubou o tesouro. Ele olhou para trás e viu Lucky, parada na porta aberta, os olhos brilhando de tão verdes. 


	12. O Pesadelo Final

Harry ficou parado, sem saber o que fazer. Os olhos de Lucky, verdes como esmeraldas, revelavam uma maldade que parecia familiar, porém há muito tempo escondida no lindo semblante da moça. No entanto, agora nem parecia ser ela a encará-lo, o rosto desfigurado pelo ódio.  
Então, Simas puxou o braço do amigo e disse:   
- Isto é o que eu queria te mostrar. Encontrei no quarto dela.   
Harry fitou estarrecido as duas lentes de contato, de coloração castanho-escura, que jaziam na mão de Simas. Ele ficou olhando as lentes até ser interrompido pela voz de Lucky:   
- Onde está meu tesouro?   
- O tesouro não é seu! - gritou Harry, segurando o baú com mais força. - O tesouro é do herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin!   
Os olhos verdes de Lucky faiscaram.   
- Exatamente - disse ela, com um sorriso enviesado. - iEu/i sou a última herdeira de Slytherin.   
- Mentira! - revidou Harry. - O último herdeiro é Lord Voldemort!   
- Não mais.   
Harry ficou sem resposta. Anita Honey estava parada à porta, logo atrás de Lucky, que demorou a perceber de onde estava vindo a voz.   
- Tom Servolo Riddle - continuou a moça, entrando na masmorra. - era um rapaz sedutor. Ele teve muitas namoradas e, sem saber, engravidou uma delas.   
Harry apertou os lábios. Estava começando a compreender.   
- Seu nome - prosseguiu Anita. - era Petúnia Evans.   
Lucky sorriu novamente, sabendo que Harry havia entendido tudo. Ela era filha de Petúnia, e portanto prima do garoto.   
- Você... - gaguejou ele. - Você é minha prima!   
- Isso mesmo - disse Lucky. - O único problema é que Petúnia sabia que Riddle era um bruxo. Achando que eu tinha poderes mágicos, ela me abandonou num orfanato, logo após o nascimento.   
- Ei! - interveio Simas. - Mas você é trouxa!   
- Não exatamente - disse Lucky. - Eu sou um aborto.   
Harry ficou boquiaberto com a revelação. Lucky era um aborto, assim como Argo Filch.  
- Bem, me dê o tesouro.   
- Não! - gritou Harry, agarrando o baú.   
Lucky franziu a testa.   
- Por que não?   
- Se você tem direito ao tesouro, por que Dumbledore não lhe deu?   
- Porque ele não sabe que eu sou parente de Slytherin. Agora me dê, vamos.   
- Não entregue, Harry - disse Simas. Harry olhou para ele.   
- Como?   
- Não entregue o tesouro a ela. Acabei de notar algo de muito peculiar nessa Lucky.   
- O quê? - perguntou Harry, curioso. O rosto de Lucky novamente se desfigurou.   
- Se minha teoria estiver certa - respondeu Simas. - Não haverá tesouro algum aí. Abra o baú, Harry.   
Harry tocou a tranca do baú com a varinha e disse:   
- iAlorromora/i!  
Com um estalo, o baú se abriu. Dentro dele, havia várias pedras, certamente recolhidas no jardim do castelo.  
- Não! - gritou Lucky, em desespero. Simas olhou para ela, sorrindo, e disse:   
- Exatamente como eu imaginei.   
Nesse momento, ouviram-se vozes vindas lá de fora:   
- Harry! Simas!   
Eram Hermione e Rony. Os dois entraram na masmorra, esbaforidos.   
- Vocês demoraram, estávamos preocupados.   
Simas olhou para a parede, de costas para os que estavam na masmorra, e falou:   
- Os olhos.   
- O quê? - perguntaram Harry e Anita ao mesmo tempo.   
- O segredo está nos olhos. Será que vocês não vêem? É a chave do mistério!   
- Não entendi - disse Hermione.   
- Harry - disse Simas. - Lucky não é o bruxo camaleônico.   
- Como não? Você deu a entender que era!   
- Porque era nisso que eu queria que você acreditasse - retrucou o amigo, ainda virado para a parede. - Seria péssimo para os meus planos que você soubesse a verdade.   
- Aonde você está querendo chegar? - perguntou Hermione, intrigada.   
Simas se virou para ela e disse, andando em volta da sala:   
- Estou querendo chegar a um ponto no jardim do castelo, já na entrada da Floresta Proibida. Numa noite, justamente no jantar de honra à chegada de Lucky, eu ouvi um diálogo ali.   
- Você se lembra! - gritou Harry.   
- Sim, eu me lembro. Porém, infelizmente, não me lembro do que disseram. Só me recordo da sensação de vazio no momento em que minha memória foi apagada. No entanto, sei que havia duas pessoas naquele jardim. Um homem e uma mulher. Obviamente, Keith Roberts e Lucky Star.   
- Não diga bobagens - disse Lucky. - Eu nem sei que floresta é essa.   
- Ah, sabe - retrucou Simas. - Sabe, com certeza, porque foi nela que você foi parar na primeira vez em que saiu em busca do tesouro de Salazar Slytherin.   
- Não me lembro disso ter acontecido - disse Harry, olhando para Lucky.   
- Naturalmente você não se lembra. Porque isso aconteceu em Hyllide.   
Ao ouvir a palavra Hyllide, Anita teve um sobressalto. Harry parecia estar acordando de um longo sonho.   
- Ainda não compreendo - disse.   
- Pois logo compreenderá - disse Simas. - Harry, por acaso você sabe quais são os melhores portais Terra/Hyllide?   
- Não - respondeu Harry.   
- São espelhos - respondeu Simas, lançando a ele um olhar misterioso. - No entanto, meu caro, os espelhos comuns geralmente funcionam melhor como ijanelas/i interdimensionais.   
- Então...   
- Então - explicou o amigo. - aqueles olhos que você viu no espelho, e comentou com o Rony não baixo o suficiente para que eu não ouvisse, eram olhos de alguém que estava em Hyllide.   
Harry abriu a boca de espanto.   
- Mas... de quem?   
- Harry, acho que você realmente raciocinou muito bem, ainda mais com o incentivo de ter sido contratado por Dumbledore, mas esqueceu um detalhe: Lucky Star é uma atriz. Uma grande atriz.   
- E daí? - perguntou Lucky.  
- Você representou bem seu papel, Lucky - disse Simas, novamente virado para a parede. - Mas se descuidou num ponto em que seu alter-ego de Hyllide foi mais cuidadoso: você se esqueceu de disfarçar os olhos com lentes de contato.   
Lucky pareceu estranhar.   
- Você está falando comigo?   
- Não. Estou falando com iela/i! - respondeu Simas, subitamente virando-se e apontando para Anita. A moça pareceu espantada.   
- Como você descobriu?   
- Não foi difícil - respondeu Simas. - Você precisava de algum meio para voltar à escola. Como é um aborto e não dispõe da Poção Polissuco, precisou criar um personagem. Anita Honey não existe.   
- É verdade - confirmou Anita, tirando a cabeleira falsa para revelar seus cabelos dourados. - Se eu tirar a maquiagem, vou ficar igualzinha à Lucky que vocês conhecem.   
- Mas... mas... - balbuciou Harry, parecendo fora de si. - Não pode ser!   
- Por que não? - perguntou Simas. - Eu vou explicar: a Lucky, ou pelo menos aquela que vocês pensam ser a Lucky, na verdade é a Lucky Star hyllidiana. Ela tomou posse de seu tesouro em Hyllide, que era seu por direito, mas queria mais. Como eu disse, Harry, as coisas não acontecem lá da mesma forma que acontecem aqui. A Lucky de Hyllide sabia que era um aborto. Sempre soube. Não me perguntem como, porque eu não saberei responder. O fato é que ela entrou em acordo com o Keith Roberts de Hyllide, e ele veio para Hogwarts lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
"Depois que Roberts se instalou em Hogwarts, ainda estava faltando a segunda parte do plano. Keith providenciou para que a Lucky verdadeira viesse a Hogwarts. O que ele não soube é que, antes que ela fosse substituída pela Lucky de Hyllide, iela pegou seu tesouro/i."   
- E quando ela foi substituída? - perguntou Harry.   
- Na noite do jantar, as duas pessoas que estavam conversando no jardim eram o Keith e a Lucky de Hyllide. Lucky já estava em Hogwarts, faltava apenas pô-la em cena. A chance veio provavelmente depois da morte de Filch, quando a escola estava em polvorosa e ninguém estava realmente preocupado em saber dela.   
- Eu me lembro - disse Anita. - que ele me pegou e me despachou para Lisboa, em Portugal. Foi lá que eu criei a Anita. Então, foi só fingir que era professora e voltar para cá. No estado de caos em que a escola estava, nem se importaram em pesquisar para saber se eu realmente existia.   
- Os olhos que você viu no espelho - disse Simas, olhando para Harry. - eram da Lucky Star hyllidiana.   
Hermione não conseguia fechar a boca de espanto.   
- Parece mentira - disse.   
- É - concordou Simas. - E eu sinceramente preferia que fosse. De qualquer forma, ainda não sabemos quem é o assass...   
Nem bem ele terminou a frase, as tochas que iluminavam a masmorra se apagaram.   
- Lucky! Simas! - gritou Harry, perdido na escuridão. Então, ele pegou a varinha e disse:  
- iLumus/i.   
A ponta da varinha emitiu um facho de luz, e Harry viu Simas, parecendo tão atordoado quanto ele.  
- Você foi mais rápido que eu - disse o amigo.   
- Onde estão os outros? - perguntou Harry.   
- Nem imagino.   
Harry tentou abrir a porta. Trancada.   
iMiau/i.   
- Madame Norra! - gritou Harry. A gata do falecido zelador Argo Filch estava parada, tranqüilamente sentada num canto da masmorra. Em sua boca estavam...   
- As chaves do Filch! - exclamou Simas, correndo a tirar o molho de chaves da boca do felino.   
- Como esse bicho veio parar aqui?   
- Nem imagino - respondeu Simas. - Me dê a varinha. Eu ilumino o molho enquanto você tenta abrir a porta.   
- Vou tentar as chaves, uma por uma - disse Harry, decidido.   
- Por que antes não tenta o feitiço de abrir portas?   
- Pode funcionar.   
Harry pegou a varinha da mão de Simas, apontou para a porta e disse:   
- iAlorromora/i!   
A idéia não funcionou, o que não espantou nenhum dos dois garotos. Harry entregou a varinha a Simas, que voltou a iluminar as chaves.  
Harry tentou uma grande chave dourada, e a porta não se abriu. Depois, uma pequena e prateada, que também não deu resultados. E assim sucessivamente, até só sobrar uma.  
- Tem que ser esta - falou Harry, mostrando a última chave a Simas.  
Ele pôs a chave na tranca e tentou abri-la.  
- Hã?  
Harry forçou novamente a chave na fechadura. Nada.  
- O que está acontecendo, Harry? Por que não está funcionando?  
Harry enxugou o suor da testa antes que caísse em seus olhos.  
- Calma, Simas. Tudo vai dar certo.  
Simas olhou para Harry, os olhos azuis molhados de lágrimas.  
- Harry... estou com medo.  
Harry se virou para ele, como se não acreditasse no que seus ouvidos estavam escutando. Simas sempre lhe parecera tão orgulhoso... e agora confessava estar com medo.  
- E se nunca sairmos daqui? - continuou ele. - E se apodrecermos nesta sala? Ela é bem escondida, talvez Dumbledore nem saiba de sua existência. Há várias masmorras com esqueletos em Hogwarts, e se nos tornarmos dois deles?  
- Não vamos - retrucou Harry. A idéia era realmente aterradora, mas ele tinha que manter o controle ou Simas entraria em desespero. No entanto, ele também não fazia a mínima idéia de como sairiam dali.  
Então, alguém abriu a porta com a chave. Era Dumbledore.  
- Sr. Dumbledore! - gritou Simas. - O senhor veio nos salvar?  
- Vamos - disse Dumbledore. Harry e Simas saíram com ele.  
Enquanto andavam Dumbledore disse:  
- Preciso da ajuda de vocês dois. Vejam o que encontrei no corredor da masmorra.  
Em suas mãos, estava um espelho de mão dourado. O espelho de Lucky.  
- Como isso veio parar aqui? - perguntou o diretor.  
- Não faço idéia - respondeu Simas - Lucky deve ter deixado cair.  
Dumbledore, que estava segurando o espelho com a face virada para os garotos, acidentalmente deixou o objeto cair no chão, e os três se abaixaram para pegá-lo. Então, sem aviso, Dumbledore pegou as mãos de Harry e de Simas e os três tocaram juntos a face do espelho.  
Harry sentiu suas pernas amolecerem, e de repente tudo ficou escuro. De olhos fechados, ele sentiu um vento muito forte bater em seu rosto. Então, abrindo os olhos, viu que estava num lugar completamente diferente, que com certeza não ficava em Hogwarts. Olhando para o lado, viu que Simas estava tão surpreso quanto ele.  
Dumbledore estava à frente dos dois, sorrindo misteriosamente.  
- Você nos enganou! - protestou Harry.  
Dumbledore não disse nada. Em vez disso, sua barba foi diminuindo, assim como seu nariz, e sua pele foi ficando muito menos enrugada. Os óculos desapareceram, e então Harry finalmente o reconheceu: era Keith Roberts.  
- Meu Deus! - gritou Harry. - Você está vivo!  
- Exatamente - disse Roberts. - Muito mais do que você imagina.  
Harry e Simas abriram a boca, atônitos.  
- Não sabia que você era assim tão ingênuo, Harry Potter - continuou o professor. - Pensei que fosse mais esperto. Agora é tarde demais.  
- Onde nós estamos? - perguntou Simas.  
- Hyllide - respondeu Keith. - Num lugar equivalente ao deserto do Saara, na Terra.  
Harry estava espantado demais para dizer alguma coisa. Então, Simas perguntou:  
- Foram você e a Lucky que mataram todas aquelas pessoas?  
- Fui só eu - respondeu o professor, como se fosse um grande mérito ter feito tudo sozinho. -Matei cinco pessoas.  
- Quatro - discordou Harry. - Filch, Dennis, Trelawney e Malfoy.  
O professor sorriu com crueldade.  
- Cinco, Harry Potter. Não se esqueça de que havia um Keith Roberts na Terra, que poderia atrapalhar meus planos.  
Harry e Simas não acreditaram na maldade de Roberts. Matar seu próprio reflexo!  
- Bem, a descoberta da verdadeira Lucky atrapalhou meus planos. Afinal, eu deveria matar doze pessoas e ficar com o tesouro todo para mim. Pelo jeito, só vou matar mais duas. Vocês dois.  
- Mas a Lucky não é sua cúmplice? - perguntou Simas, para ganhar tempo.  
- Era. O acordo era: eu facilitaria a entrada dela em Hogwarts, e nós dividiríamos o tesouro de Slytherin. Mas eu não quero dividir. Sou mais esperto que ela. Talvez eu a mate também, se for necessário.  
- Então por que assassinou tanta gente? - indagou Simas, indignado. - Por que pediu o tesouro a Dumbledore, se só Lucky tinha acesso a ele?  
- Porque eu achei que Dumbledore estivesse de posse do tesouro. Infelizmente, não estava.  
- Vocês usavam o espelho para vir para cá? - perguntou Harry.  
- Lucky usava. Eu tenho um miniportal também, num dos meus livros, mas preferi usar o dela. Afinal, será ótimo se ela for incriminada pelo desaparecimento de vocês, não acham?  
Ele ergueu a varinha e disse:  
- Bem, meninos, agora é hora de ir. Preciso cuidar do meu tesouro, e não posso deixar que vocês me atrapalhem.  
Harry tentou pegar a sua varinha, mas ela não estava em seu bolso. Simas estava paralisado de pavor, e só então Harry se lembrou de que sua varinha ficara com ele, quando o amigo a usara para iluminar o molho de chaves.  
- iAvada Kedavra/i!  
Não houve tempo para compreender. Tudo o que Harry viu, no lugar onde estava, foi Roberts arregalar horrivelmente os olhos e cair duro pra frente. E, atrás dele, Harry viu Lucky Star. Com uma varinha mágica na mão.  
- Então é assim que funciona? - indagou ela, observando a varinha com curiosidade. - Interessante.  
- Lucky! - gritou Harry.   
- Oh - disse Lucky, que só então parecia ver Harry e Simas ali. - Como vão, garotos?  
Ela se aproximou deles, dizendo:  
- Vim para cá usando o miniportal de Keith, e matei aquele canalha a varinha de Simas. Não foi difícil. Você também me ajudou bastante, Harry. Peguei sua varinha duas vezes, uma quando nós nos deitamos juntos e outra um mês depois. Tão fácil, e foi muito útil para procurar o tesouro de Slytherin. Só não sabia que aquela boazinha idiota já tinha pego.  
Lucky suspirou longamente.  
- Bem, meninos, parece que já sabem da verdade. Acho que terei de eliminá-los, para depois cuidar daquela vadia. Afinal, com certeza foi Keith que se transformou em alguma coisa para apagar as tochas, e nada vai me ligar à morte de vocês dois.  
Harry começou a suar frio. Num relance, ele viu que os olhos de Lucky estavam marejados de lágrimas, e pôde ler em seus lábios um murmúrio ("Me desculpe").  
- iCrucio/i!  
Numa fração de segundo, Lucky se virou para a direção de onde viera a voz, e chegou a ver Simas com a varinha de Harry apontada para ela, antes que todo o seu corpo fosse tomado por uma dor horrenda, seus olhos se revirassem e ela sentisse que suas veias estavam pegando fogo.  
- NÃÃÃÃÃÃO! - gritou.  
- Vamos - disse Simas, puxando Harry pela manga das vestes. O garoto pôs-se a correr e, ao passar por Lucky - que ainda estava se contorcendo em desespero -, pegou a varinha de Simas da mão dela. Ainda correndo, os dois destrocaram as varinhas.  
Harry olhou para a trás, e o que viu fez com que seu estômago se revirasse e sua espinha gelasse. Lucky havia se transformado em algo completamente diferente de um ser humano: sua pele ficou verde e escamosa, seus olhos ficaram iguais aos de um gato, o cabelo perdeu a coloração e os dentes se tornaram presas. O monstro começou a correr atrás de Harry e Simas, que aumentaram a velocidade.  
- É isso que acontece com os hyllidianos, quando são derrotados - disse Simas, já sem fôlego.  
- É? - perguntou Harry, olhando para trás novamente. Quando se virou para a frente, viu que estavam se aproximando de uma grande fenda na terra. Ele e Simas pularam, Harry parou e olhou para trás.  
Ele tinha que fazer aquilo. Não era sua vontade, não queria, mas precisava ser feito.  
- Harry - chamou Simas, parando também, bem mais à frente.  
Harry não olhou para trás. Se visse Simas, provavelmente perderia a concentração no seu objetivo. O monstro estava cada vez mais perto, mais perto... pulou.  
Então, tudo pareceu parar.  
- iLumus/i!  
A ponta da varinha de Harry se iluminou instantaneamente, tão de surpresa que ofuscou os olhos de Lucky. Ela errou a direção do salto e aterrissou muito na ponta do precipício, do lado onde Harry estava. Com um último olhar para o garoto, o monstro perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu na fenda.  
  
- Onde estou?  
Tudo estava aos poucos entrando em foco: Dumbledore, Simas, Rony, Hermione, Colin Creevey... Lucky Star.  
Harry deu um salto para trás, na cama da ala hospitalar.  
- Calma, Harry - disse ela. - Sou eu. Já tirei o disfarce da Anita.  
- Quando Anita me avisou que vocês haviam ficado presos na masmorra - disse Dumbledore - e que Lucky também havia desaparecido, tomei providências imediatas. Foi um sufoco providenciar um miniportal para Hyllide em um tempo tão curto.  
- Sorte que os gêmeos Weasley conseguem tudo - disse Madame Pomfrey, vindo com um copo de água para Harry.  
- Nós dois fomos trazidos desacordados para a Terra - disse Simas. - Eu acordei agora há pouco também.  
Harry sorriu.  
- Ah, Harry... - lembrou-se Simas, baixando os olhos. - A Lucky caiu na fenda...  
- Eu sei - disse Harry. - Ela era realmente diabólica.  
- O que importa é que agora tudo está resolvido - disse Lucky.  
- É - concordou Dumbledore. - Mas o ano ainda não acabou.  
  
Com a ajuda de Rony e Hermione, não foi nem um pouco difícil para Simas passar de ano com boas notas. Harry, isento que estava dos testes, ajudou Colin a estudar, tentando consolá-lo na medida do possível, mas sem perder uma única aula da professora Lucky. Hagrid mandou de presente a Harry uma lata de biscoitos por ele mesmo preparados, que foram guardados com carinho pelo amigo, mas nem sequer tocados.  
  
- Acabou - disse Hermione, no trem de volta.  
- Acabou! - exclamou Rony.  
- Acabou? - perguntou Simas, olhando para Harry.  
Harry estava olhando pela janela, pensativo. Então, olhou para Simas e respondeu, sorrindo:  
- Acabou.  
Harry voltou a olhar pela janela, enquanto os amigos comemoravam, comentavam os acontecimentos daquele ano e comiam os doces que tinham comprado da bruxa que passava com o carrinho de guloseimas pelo trem. Não contaria a ninguém, mas estava muito orgulhoso de si mesmo. E certamente estava mais tranqüilo em relação a Voldemort, porque finalmente havia visto a verdadeira face do mal. 


End file.
